Skeletons and a Siren
by Elvenfangirl18
Summary: You are singer who just start to work for Grillby, but you have a secret. You live in two different worlds and if THAT isn't complicated enough you share a roof with several skeletons who seem DETERMINE to find out your secret. That you are no ordinary girl. You have a tail...and gills... You are a freakin' Siren! And this is your complicated life with the Skeleton family!
1. Chapter 1

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter 1: No Ordinary Girl

Your heart was pounding against your chest as you stood on the small stage, with your guitar in hand, and sweat forming on your brow. The warmth of the small bar and the loud chatty monsters made you feel a bit on edge.

Maybe you should have thought this through. Then again you were the kind of person who act now and think later…. And you really needed a job right now. Your last job paid you next to nothing and the owner was a greedy man. You didn't think it would be too bad singing for monsters. You can sing and play the guitar well and you didn't have a problem with monsters. Plus, the pay wasn't bad either especially if you are just entertaining. But you forgot one very teeny-weensy important detail about your new job.

People would be watching you. Staring at you. _Judging you!_

Your whole body feels like it was convulsing, you had so many thoughts going through your head like water!

 _What if I forget the lyrics?! What if I'm not good?! What if they laugh?! What if this is one of my dreams where I look down and I'm only wearing my underwear? Or worse!_

Although the room was loud through all the chatting to and from the monsters in the bar, you heard your name being called. You looked over to the bar and saw Grillby, the tall, well-built monster who always wears a fine suit, which surprises you how his clothes don't burn off considering he's a fire monster. Grillby gave you a concern look, you gave him your biggest smile to tell him "I'm fine! Don't worry about me." But that didn't seem to convince him. You sighed in exasperation. He nodded his head towards the crowd of monsters, then gives you the sincerest smile and a wink at you?!

You couldn't help but blush.

You inhale and exhale a series of breath, letting the smell of burgers, fries and booze fill your nostrils, until you strummed your first chord. The chatting quiet down a notch, eyes turns to you. You let out one more final breath before you begin to play a series of notes as you started to sing.

As you played, you still felt nervous. You hope beyond hope no one will notice. As you play, you looked through the small bar and saw some of the monsters were enjoying the song. You felt a little pride swell inside your soul. Some of the monsters, especially the two dog-like monsters in black hoods, got up and started to dance near the stage. Some where listening and enjoying themselves whilst others…. Were glaring at you which made you a bit nervous.

You looked around some more as you sing. You spotted, at the very back, a bunch of skeletons. Three to be exact! One big one and two small ones.

The big one was wearing an orange hoodie, and judging by the smoke around the table, he was a smoker. The small one on the left had a heavy black jacket, with white fur, a red-looking turtle neck underneath, and he had a golden tooth that shines whenever it hits the light. And the small one on the right was almost wearing the same thing has the one on the left, but his jacket is blue with a white (very stained) t-shirt.

And they were drinking…. condiments? Yeah…. Condiments.

You don't know why but you couldn't help but stare a bit. Maybe you were staring at them too long. The orange and blue skeleton avert their eyes to their condiments, but the red skeleton gave you the widest smile then…. wink at you?

Did he actually wink at you?

 _SMACK!_

The other small skeleton hit the red with his condiment bottle. The cap of the bottle flew off and mountains of ketchup got on his head. You almost laughed how _red_ he was and almost messed up the song, but you manage to keep your composure. You finished the song with a soft finished. The monsters applaud cheerfully, you got up and gave them a bow. They cheered for another song, you smile happily. You could see even Grillby is cheering you on as well. Even those skeletons in the back. You play a couple of notes before you begin the song.

After about several songs, you let out a worn-out sigh. You wave goodbye to Grillby as you left the warm establishment. You enter your old worn car, set your guitar in the back, pull out your keys and after a few clanks you shift it to drive and went off.

You enjoyed tonight. As you drive through the dark streets of Ebott City, you remember the smiles, the laughing, and cheering. You couldn't help but feel so prideful about the talent you love and cherish. And yet….

You couldn't help but feel FEAR.

Not from your talent, but something else. Something you have been hiding for years. Ever since your mid-teens you had a secret. A secret that still haunts you till this day. You are no ordinary human girl. No, you are much more then that.

And you were afraid of it. That someone, even a monster, would find out and would hunt you toward the edge of the earth. Chase you until they capture you and lock you in a cage for the rest of your life.

You turn off at an intersection, taking your usual path to your home. As you continue down the road, a majestic wave of a beautiful sound reached your ears. You realized you're near the ocean. It was calling you. Calling your name. Calling you home.

Suddenly you switched lanes and went straight towards Ebott's Beach. You didn't realize you changed course until you saw sand in your view. You looked at the ocean and you couldn't help but admire the beautiful blue jewel in front of you. You have the sudden urge to swim, but you needed to go home. Betsy is probably missing you and you hated to leave your best friend alone.

As soon as you change gear to reverse, the call whispered in your ears, singing and praising you. The call got louder and louder until you took the keys out of the ignition, kick the door open, and sprint towards the ocean like your life depends on it. You took off your shoes, pants, and shirt, leaving you with a two-piece bathing suit, into the sand until finally you jumped into the water.

 _Sweet relief._

As you jumped into the water you felt a familiar simmer around your legs and neck. Your legs weren't there anymore. A long blue and purple tail appear as well as gills on the side of your neck.

You let out a fit of giggles as you begin to swim forward to look for your adventure.

Because well…

you are no ordinary boring human girl.

You're a Siren!


	2. Chapter 2

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter two: Intruder! … Wait what?!

You finish with a smooth finished, the audience cheered a bit meekly, but strongly.

You let out a heavy sigh before you got up and bowed to today's crowd. A ritual after each performance. It was mostly traditional, but you enjoyed it anyway. "Thank you! Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it." It was a full house tonight and they seem to enjoy the entertainment you have provided. You looked at almost everyone's faces. Some seem to be at ease, but most seems on edge, bitter, tired, and maybe "murdery"? That's never a good sign. It made you wonder if Grillby hired you to keep the customers from killing each other or try to entertain them enough not make them tear the place with their bare hands.

In a world where humans are bias and prejudice, you couldn't blame them. Seeing a "human" girl singing for a bar filled with monsters after a school of humans protesting against monsters isn't something you want to see.

You let out a nervous chuckle before saying "I'm going to take a five-minute break! But don't go anywhere. The next song is going out for you lovely folks!" You lean your guitar on the stool you sat on. After a few more claps, the bar became the usual absent-minded quiet, chatty room.

You walked off the small stage and headed towards the bar where Grillby's still wiping that same cup from earlier since you walked in. As you sat on the stool, he set down a glass of ice water with clear straw.

You beam in delight and smiled, "Thanks, Boss! I can always count on you!"

His flames flicker a bit and his orange flames turned slightly red, he clears his throat, while adjusting his collar, before saying "Of course, my dear. Can't have our singer perform on a dry throat." He winked at you with his black doted eye. You couldn't help but giggle. You couldn't help how Grillby always act kind and a bit flirtatious around you. Maybe it's how he is or maybe you just have an…. affect with Monsters.

"Everyone DOES enjoy your lovely voice, Ms. (Y/N)" he quickly added.

You look around the bar, seeing how tense some of the monsters are. "Maybe. But it seems like some of them are ready to throw chairs out the window." Grillby bend over the counter and sighed? He looked tired. "Ah, I'd hope you wouldn't notice," he sighed in exasperation, rubbing his eyes, "Some of them are on edge after what happened this morning." You tilted your head, "What happened this morning?"

"You haven't heard, human?" A monster bird with bright red feathers, who always seems to be at Grillby's, take a seat next to you. "A bunch of those angry humans broke into Doggo's home!"

"What?!" You exclaimed. You couldn't believe your ears! During your time working at Grillby's, you enjoyed spending time with the dog monsters, especially Doggo. His jokes and tales always make you laugh, sometimes you felt sorry for the old boy due to his "blindness". Most days when things are quiet and slow, Doggo is alone playing cards you sneak behind him and, carefully, and slowly pet him. His reaction is always priceless when he tried to find the source of the petting.

"Is he alright? They didn't hurt him, did they?" Grillby shook his head, and adjusted his glasses, "He wasn't home when the humans broke in. Thank Asgore for that. He was with the dog couple most of the day, he came home just in time before the Humans burn down his home." You gasp in disgust. Ever since the arrival of the monsters and they have been approved for citizenship, there has been hate groups forming out of the blues. The worse out of all of the monster hate group was the Anti-Monster league. They've been harassing monsters left and right. Normally it was small things: protest, rallies, hate speech, etc. Lately they have been getting physical and violent. If brave enough they could do much worse.

"I do believe he is staying with Dogmay and Dogaressa for the time being. He's still in quite a shock." Gillby adjusted his glasses some more. While his expressions are hard to read but you can tell there is worry on his face. You couldn't help but feel sympathetic, with a bit of unfairness. You know what it's like to be…. a monster and yet you walk around like you're a normal human.

You are far from normal.

"I know things look bad here, Grillbz, but things will come around. They always do. I mean those hate groups won't be here forever. Well unless they want monsters knocking at THEIR door and see how they like it." Grillby looked at you with those blank eyes then let out a soft chuckle and then sighed.

"How is it you know what to say, My Dear?" You shrugged a little before saying "Part of my charm, I guess?" Your _Siren_ charms seems to work with monsters more than humans.

Hmmmm….

Grillby was about to open his mouth when a loud crash interrupted him. You quickly turn around, you see two patrons in each other's faces. It was one of the skeletons you usually see at the bar, the one with the golden tooth, and the other was a large alligator looking monster who was three feet taller then the skeleton. They were growling and snarling, both of them bearing their sharp teeth. Like they were about to rip each other's throats.

And both clearly drunk.

"get out of my face you over size handbag or else you'll have a bad time." The skeleton growled, his eyes were dead black, but his right was beginning to pulse a bright red. The alligator monster was not swayed, he laughed darkly. His voice was deep, much deeper then the skeleton's, "You think your cheap parlor tricks will scare me away, copycat? Please… if you were as half the skeleton as…"

" **I ' M** **S** -" His right hand was glowing red, for some reason you could… sense something. Something bad. And you were right. A flash of red bones hover over him. Pointing directly at the alligator monster, mostly at his chest. Again, the alligator was not swayed by his threats. Without thinking, you jumped out of your seat and got between the two drunk monsters.

You stand between the monsters, one of them smell like mustard and the other like booze and metal, their angry gaze turned on you, and you suddenly realize… you immediately regret your decision.

You cleared your throat before you begin talking "Look I can see you're both angry but fighting isn't going to sol-"

The alligator monster growled "We don't need a Human stick their nose where they don't belong."

"unless you plan to stick us in another underground prison i suggest you mind your own damn business. can't solve noth' with your stupid singing." The skeleton growled at you while sneering at the monster.

Ok that was a bit rude. You were half tempted to let the monster rip each other in half, but you couldn't. You know some monsters are strong enough to bring the place down and you didn't want Grillby to deal with that.

"Look, guys, the way I see it you have two opinions. You can fight until one of you have a bloody nose or missing a limb," the skeleton narrows his eyelights towards the alligator monster who seem to like the idea. You hold up your finger "And you'll end up embarrassing yourselves and have to pay for damages to the bar. OR you two call it a truce and no one gets hurt or have to pay an ungodly amount of money to Grillby. We'll call it a night and we'll forget this ever happened. Sounds good?"

The skeleton monster and the alligator exchange sneers at each other, you sense they still want to murder each other. "Bear in mind, if you get kicked out and never come back. You won't have your burgers and booze. And you find anything that is CLOSE to Grillby's. Is this one small spat worth it?"

They stare each other and back at Grillby, who gave them Grillby's infamous death glare. His glasses reflect off of his glasses which made the two monsters shiver.

"Fine, waste of my time anyway." The alligator monster mumbled as he turned away. You were so relief, no fight, nothing was destroyed and best of all: no one died.

The monster was about half way out the door until….

"pussy."

Suddenly the tail of the alligator monster snapped the skeleton backwards, causing him to fly into an empty table, face first into open condiments. The table broke into million pieces, the skeleton covered in both ketchup and mustard (Mostly ketchup). He landed with a sharp grunt, you gasp. The alligator monster gave a crooked smirk.

"Copycat."

You eyed the monster as he slams the doors open, and you wondered why he called the skeleton that. But you shook that thought away and went towards the groaning skeleton trying get up.

"Are you ok, sir? Here let me help you." You tried to reach for his hand, but he swats it away and mutter something in gibberish. Bone on your skin, it sent a sharp tingle through your hand. It didn't hurt. It felt…. weird. It wasn't like he hit you hard enough, but it felt like something was absorbed into your skin. Then suddenly your chest squeezed painfully, was this a beginning of a heart attack?

No…

This was different…

Something new.

Something…. Not right.

You felt…. different emotions flowing through you.

 _Worthless._

 _Disdain._

 _Helplessness._

 _Depression._

 _Useless._

What's going on?!

Suddenly there was a ring in your ears, and flashes. Flashes of a house you have never seen. Flashes of a monster you've never met. Flashes of emotions you have never felt before. More sharp pain develops in your chest.

What was happening to you?!

Another flash runs through your head. A series of mantra run through your head. Thoughts that weren't your own. Voices that you have never heard before.

Faces. Places. Lights. Darkness. Another flash.

Another skeleton?!

What the hell is going on?!

"Y/N, my dear?" You were snapped out of whatever trance you were in. A warm hand on your slightly soaked shirt. You slightly flinched "S-sorry Boss," you stuttered a little, wiping the sweat off your brow, since when did you start sweating?

"Guess the whole confrontation shook me up." You chuckled nervously, more sweat forming on your brow. It did more then shook you up, whatever just happened just shocked you to your core. It was like something just sparked inside of you. Something was awoken.

…..

…

….

…

…

..

It's probably nothing.

You turned your attention to the…. snoring skeleton. Ummm, is he sleeping on broken wood? You took a closer look and saw that whatever happened didn't affect him. Though if he is drunk it's probably wise to take him home.

An irritable sigh erupts next to you, Grillby rub his eyes "Every time…." Grillby muttered. "Forgive me, my dear. I didn't want you to see that little episode," Grillby grab the snoring skeleton by his hood "But sadly this monster loves to give trouble where it is not needed." He pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll call him a cab an-"

You gently grab the phone in Grillby's hand and pushed it away from his fiery skin.

"You don't have to do that, Grillby. I can take him home." You offered.

Grillby looked at you, flabbergasted, "A-are you sure? You do not have to do that… it was not your fault with what just happe-"

"I was the one who got in the middle of the spat, I think it's fair I should pay for the damages. For both the taxi and the table as well."

"I-I not comfortable with…. Y/N you do not have to do this. "

You grab the skeleton by the arm and lean his ungodly heavy, unconscious drooling body against yours (gross). You shuddered a bit before you gave Grillby a sincere look and said "If I didn't want to do it, Grillby then I wouldn't have offered. You're already stressed enough." You gave Grillby a sincere smile and try to steady your legs from the extra weight from the skeleton. 

God he was heavy for a short skeleton, he was only a few inches taller then you, but it felt like you were carrying an elephant.

Grillby sighed and put his hands on his hips "Alright then." He took out a pencil and paper "You're going to need this." He wrote down an address and handed it to you. You didn't recognize the street name on the paper, it must be on the other side of the town. You never travel on the other side of town unless it's for shopping.

You were about to leave before "One moment my dear, I most warn you. You should just drop him off and leave as soon as you can." You raised your eyebrow, "Why? They're not a band of murderers, are they?" you joked, well half joking.

"Oh no no, nothing of the sort, my dear. They are very… cautious. They mostly keep to themselves because they are suspicious around Humans."

Ah. Of course, they are. You wish there were some monsters that weren't suspicious when it comes to Humans. Then again Humans aren't the most calmest species out there.

"I'll be careful, Grillby!" You shouted out before leaving the establishment, Grillby tried to shout something to you but you were already off way out of the door. Leaving the warmth to the cold, crisp wind of a winter night. You forgot it was still winter, it seems to last forever here then summer or spring.

You slowly got to your car and put the heavy, drooling, sleeping beauty in the passenger seat. You groan in disgust, having ketchup stains smeared on your shirts. Then again, your new friend smells like mustard, booze, and smoke. And now tomatoes from the ketchup he fell on.

Well as long he gets home safe, he might take a bath or something. Though you have this feeling he won't do that.

You get in the driver side of the car and put the address into Google Maps. The map shows you the location is a few miles away from Grillby's and…. Near the beach. Great! There was a great chance you might be swayed by the Ocean's call again since it has been a while since you were in the water but now wasn't the time.

You start the car and got on the road towards the destination.

After ten minutes of driving (and trying to control the urge), you were in the middle of nowhere. Just a field of palm trees and pines trees surrounding you but according your maps you were at your destination, but you couldn't see anything. You were about to turn around when you saw behind two palm trees were bricks. And windows.

The house was huge! It was almost like a mansion, it was tall as the palm trees and wide enough to pull the whole population of New Ebott in. It put your small house to shame, the skeleton must have been rich to have this big of a house. Speaking about the skeleton….

You open the passenger door and grabbed the skeleton, still drooling all over your long sleeve shirt. "Gross! Betsy will not approve of this." You mutter under your breath. As soon as you reached the front door, you tried to open it but, of course, it's locked. You knocked on the door three times and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Aaaaannnnnd waited.

You knocked again but there was no answer. You did it again…. Still no answer. You let out a sigh of exasperation, then looked at the drooling skeleton's jacket. You set him down gently down by the door you reached for his jacket, but something didn't feel right just going through his jacket. But he might have a key to the door, you dig in his outer pockets. You started to sweat profoundly all of the sudden, you didn't understand why.

" _It's like in the 40's right now, how am I suddenly sweating like this?!"_ you thought, maybe there was something wrong with you. Or…. are your siren powers acting up again? It's not a full moon. Maybe…

You nervously stared at your hand where the skeleton slapped your hand away.

You shake your thoughts away and went back to digging into the skeleton's pocket. No key so far… Just burger wrappers, small mustard packets, and a torn piece of paper that was covered in grease and mustard you could only make part of some, but the rest had some kind of…... fonts? Probably not important if it's ripped like that. You dig his other inner jacket pocket until…. bingo!

You pulled out a small sliver key and unlocked the door. It creaked open to a dark room, you pull the still unconscious skeleton your side and grabbed your phone out of your pocket and used it as a flashlight. You looked around the room, the warm colored room was a living room! It was perfect, you found the nearest couch in the center of the room. It was a nice leather couch that was long enough to put more than five guests. You were about to put him on the couch but suddenly

"SANS!"

A loud voice boomed from on top of the stairs, it made you jump hard enough to drop the drooling skeleton onto the floor along with your phone. The loud voice came closer and closer as the light switch on.

"FOR ASGORE SAKE, YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A SKELETON! IF I FIND OUT YOU WERE AT THE GREASE TRAP AGAIN, I'M GONNA-" The booming voice stop at mid-sentence when stop at the bottom of the stairs. And the loud voice came from another skeleton, he was tall, sharp, very very very sharp. And like the smaller skeleton he had a crack, only it went through his left eye…. socket?

All you know right now is that he was standing over you with black Satan pajamas, staring at you with deep red eyes. Like he was staring at your soul. He was a new and different skeleton and yet you felt like you know him somehow. Like you known him almost all your life.

He stared at you and then at the skeleton sleeping on the floor then at your clothes.

Why is he…

Oh. Crapballs.

He's staring at the satins on your clothes, he thinks it's blood. You wave your hands anxiously, sweating profoundly again. "N-no no no no! I-It's not what you think! I swear!"

The taller skeleton right eye stared to glow a deep crimson red, a large bone appeared in his hand. You put your hands up, you froze. Couldn't help but stare at the menacing skeleton that looked ready to take your head off.

Then again, he was always the hothead one.

Wait how did you know that?

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASGORE HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER! SPEAK HUMAN! OR FACE THE WRAITH OF GREAT AND TERRIBLE PA- UM EDGE!"

"Papyrus?" you blurted out. You didn't mean to, you felt like you know this monster.

Why do you know this skeleton?

But you don't know him!

Do you?

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, his eye glowed even brighter. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED! NOW YOU MUST FACE THE CONQUENCES!" He pulled his bone weapon at you and took swing it towards you. Instinctively, you shield yourself with your arms and shut your eyes as hard as you can. Meekly protecting yourself from the blow. But it never came.

You slowly open one eye to a sight of another tall skeleton appeared right in front of you, blocking the heavy bone attack. You were shocked at the sudden appears of this skeleton instead you were blushing at the sight of his lose black tank top. Showing parts of his ribs and part of his clavicles.

You're one weakness.

"well that's a bit rude don't ya think." His voice was smooth and a bit more…. Quiet then the loud skeleton.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, ASHTRAY! I MUST DEAL WITH THIS PEST BEFORE IT DUST US TOO!"

Hold on…

Ashtray?

Pest?

Um… Rude much.

"dust us? don't you think you're being overdramatic?" The other skeleton pulled the bone out of the loud skeleton's hand, made it disappeared out of thin air. You gasped in amazement, you would ask how he did that if you weren't fearing for your life right now.

The loud skeleton growled at the other, looking like he was ready to rip his head off "OVERDRAMATIC?! THAT HUMAN IS COVER IN BLOOD! SO WAS SA- I MEAN RED! "

"Ok, yeah, hello! Hi!" The two skeletons turn their attention to you, you couldn't stand there while he was insulting you. "First off, it's not blood, it's ketchup, and second," you pointed at the unconscious skeleton. Snoring and drooling away on the floor. "'Red' got into a fight and was knocked into a table and he got covered with it."

"LIES!" he growled.

"nope she's right, it's ketchup." a voice appeared behind you, which caused you shriek and jump into the air. Another skeleton was licking the ketchup off the sleeping skeleton's shirt. Gross. "heh, sorry kid," the skeleton stood up as he waved his hand towards the sleeping skeleton, he turned blue. "i tend to make grand entrance, they always make you _jump out of your skin."_

The shock faded away and started to laugh from that unexpected pun, the loud skeleton groan in annoyance while the other chuckle to the pun as well. "now that I have _lion_ the mood, heh. care to explain what's going on and who you are."

"Oh I'm-"

"SANS! WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE, BROTHER?" Another loud voice boomed upstairs, causing you to jump again. You put your hand on your chest, "Man, this is going to give me a heart attack." You murmured under your breath.

Coming down the stairs were two more skeletons. Another big and small one, this time one was wearing an orange onesie that says "SLEEPY COOL DUDE" on the front, and the other wearing a light blue onesie that says "SUPER RAD SLEEPY GUY."

As soon as they saw you, the small skeleton eye socket(?) glowed with little stars in them, "WOWZER PAPY! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" the black tank top skeleton shrugs with a grin "yes she is, bro." Bro? So those two are brothers then? Are the others their brothers as well? They do look alike. There can't be another explanation, right?

"HELLO THERE, TINY HUMAN! OUR FRIENDS HAS WELCOMED YOU PROPERLY, I HOPE! IF NOT, THEN WELCOME TO OUR HOME!" He waved his hands around the living room, he then, stand tall and proud, pointed at himself "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! OVER THERE IS MY BROTHER, SANS." He pointed at the skeleton in the blue jacket, raising the drooling skeleton, giving you a lazy wave.

"stretch." the tank top skeleton nonchalantly said while pointed at the skeleton with the light blue onesie "that's my bro, blueberry." The young skeleton posed while "MWEH HEHEHE!" Then "Stretch" glared at the tall monster with the crack, "and that bundle of joy is edge, and the one who drooled on you is red."

"Edge" glowered and scoff at you while Red was starting to stir about, groaning like he was in pain. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Y/n."

"ah thought you look familiar, you're that girl who works at grillby's right?" Stretch asked, you gave them a nod, "thought you looked familiar," Sans shrugged as he threw Red onto the couch nonchalantly, "you got a nice voice by the way."

You blushed a little, it was nice to meet fans from time to time, "Thank you. I was working tonight when Red here got into a fight with another monster, Grillby was going to order him a Taxi but I offered instead."

"OF COURSE, YOU WOULD!" Edge shouted, stomping towards you until he bent down to be face to face with you, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO _MY_ HOUSE AND STEAL FROM US LIKE SOME LOWLY BEGGAR! YOU WILL NOT GET ONE G OUT OF ME, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"

Pathetic? Did he just call you pathetic? Normally you were a patience person especially people (or in this case monster) like Edge try to demean you like you deserve it. But you are not having it, it's late and your tired and you want to go home to your dog.

You straighten your back "Listen I don't care what you think of me or that you think you know me but let me get one thing straight, _Edgelord."_ He looked at you with pure rage, but you don't care, "I know Humans aren't the best species to be around, but I do know there is such a thing called random act of kindness. When I helped your brother, I didn't expect anything in return other than a goddamn 'thank you,' because, believe it or not, there are some worthwhile people out there who doesn't give a damn about who or what you are. Maybe you should keep that in mind next time you want to judge someone.

The Edgelord stared at you with a stun silence, you couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction inside your chest. His eyelights(?) were gone, his eyesockets were pitch black, and you swore you hear growling from his chest. After a few moments he turned away and stomped his way upstairs until you heard a shattering slam of a wooden door.

…. And then a loud scream emerges for a short while.

You turned to the other skeletons, "I think I broke him." Sans shrugs "he always been broken, we have a manual but ummm…" he turned to the loud snoring skeleton "he's a bit _under the weather."_ You giggled at the pun while Papyrus and Blueberry groan, "SANS! IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOUR PUNS!" Papyrus turns to you "ANYWAY, HUMAN! IT IS AWEFULLY LATE HUMAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO REST HERE? WE COULD HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!"

Blueberry started to jump as his starry eyes appears, "OH! OH! OH! WE COULD DO PUZZLES! AND WATCH SUPERHERO MOVIES! AND WATCH NAPSTABOT! AND! AND! AND!" Blueberry jump some more. Excitingly chanting about the slumber party, kinda like an eight-year-old when his parents is taking you to the fair and he wants to do everything.

"I would love too, Blueberry, but I have to get home. I have someone waiting for me and she doesn't like it when she's alone." His starry eyes faded and his wide grin falter into a sad frown as he looked down to the ground, it broke your heart. You put your hand to his cheek "How about this: after work tomorrow, we can go hang out!" He looked up at you with his big grin and his starry eyes return "REALLY, HUMAN?"

You nodded "Of course!"

"WOWZERS! NOW I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW! OH TORIEL! I MUST BE PREPARE! I WILL SEE YOU THEN HUMAN! MEWH HE HE HE HE!"

"NEITHER CAN I! WAIT FOR ME, BLUE! NEYH HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

They both ran upstairs as the laughter died down through closed doors, you couldn't help but chuckle at their high energy enthusiasm.

They were very cute.

"so tomorrow, eh?" you jumped again, totally forgot those two were still here. As you turn around, they were glaring at you. You can tell that they were a bit suspicious of you, and you can understand that. You are a total stranger. They know nothing about you.

And all honesty, you want to keep it that way.

Well…. just the Siren part of you. They can know your Human side.

"I really mean it. I know I'm just a stranger that came into house with your drunken…. Friend. But you guys seem really cool and…. Well there's nothing wrong with hanging out right?" The two skeletons looked at each other then at you for a short silent moment. "guess there's no harm in that." Stretch shrugged as Sans said "we're just looking out for our bros."

You smile "I understand completely."

You say goodbye to the reminding skeletons as Stretch lops Red over his shoulder and took him upstairs, Sans said a few puns before you left for your car. Giggling on the way. It was… definitely an interesting night. Meeting Skeletons really takes the cake out of all your late nights. You're really excited to hang out with them tomorrow, and maybe officially meet Red when he's not drunk or drooling.

As you start the car and head towards the road, you had no idea there were eyes following you.


	3. Chapter 3

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter 3: Welcome Welcome Welcome to the House of Freaks!

You couldn't believe it.

You couldn't believe this happened to you.

Out of all the things that would happen today….

You got splashed! And your tail appeared!

You were just relaxing, talking to Grillby about the Skeletons. Trying to learn more about them and why they isolated themselves away. While talking to Grillby, one of the monsters knocked over your water and it spilled all over your legs. You manage to get away before your tail sprouted in the middle of the bar, though the landed wasn't graceful.

How humiliating….

You were in the Women's bathroom, which you were grateful for. Since monsters can't use the restrooms and humans barely come to Grillby's establishment. You had this room to yourself to dry yourself. But you couldn't help but stare at your tail, something was not right. It was supposed to be a blue and purple like it always has been, now it was a faded red color with some tacky designs on your scales. You couldn't tell what they were, but it was a golden color. Golden like… the skeleton's tooth.

Does it have something do with what happened last night? With those… feelings flooding into your chest? They weren't yours, were they? Flashes in suddenly appear in your brain? In your eyes? They weren't yours either. Does it have something to do with you being a Siren? Or is it something else?

Hmmmmm….

Maybe it's time to have a talk with-

"Ms. Y/n, my dear?" You shriek quietly as you nearly jumped out of your scales. Grillby was about to open the door but luckily locked the door before you lost your legs, "Is everything alright? Why is the door lock?"

You focus your mana of heat to your hand and focus it on your tail, you felt the heat stinging your tail. Searing pain running up and down your body, the water evaporating from your body. Sometimes you hated using this power on yourself, the pain can be unbearable but at least you dry yourself very quickly. It's either five minutes of pain or thirty minutes of drying yourself with paper towels and leave a mess.

"Ms. Y/n?"

You jumped again, your hand twitch accidentally, you forgot Grillby was at the door, "N-nothing! I'm fine!" your voice shook a bit, you hope he didn't catch that. "I'm just drying myself off! I'll be out in a minute!" Well… you weren't exactly lying. And…. You weren't exactly telling the truth either.

Worse part about being a Siren is all the secrets and lies. When you first became a Siren, you stop letting everyone in, it was always one big lie after another and another and another. And then there were the secrets of this whole world that was supposed to be a myth and yet here you are. Sitting in the Women's bathroom floor with a large tail and gills on your neck.

This is probably the universe's way of laughing at you.

You were snapped from your thoughts after a sharp sting in your hand, you lower your mana and looked at your hand, you winced at your palm where a blister begins to form. You groan from the pain, another downside from using your powers. After a moment your tail began to simmer, the color red and gold began to fade, your tail split into two as the scales fade away and turned into human legs and feet. Like always, quick and easy; no pain.

More knocks, insistence this time, it made you jump a little. "Ms. Y/n, my dear? Is everything alright? You are starting to worry me." Cripes! Grillby! You jump to your feet and grabbed your pants and quickly put it on, good thing about your powers is that you don't rip your pants. They seem to fall off your legs when your tail appears, which you are grateful since you don't have a lot of pants.

And you don't leave the bathroom with just a shirt and bikini bottoms with pieces of fabric in your hand.

You unlock the door and open it with a quickness, you move some strand of hair from your face and tucked it behind your hair and gave Grillby, who gave you a concern and skeptical look, the biggest smile you can muster. "I'm fine, Grillby. I'm sorry if I was being dramatic over spilled water, I didn't mean too."

"Y/n, are you sure you are alright? You were in here for a while and…. Forgive me, but I can't help but wonder if there is something else going on with you you are not telling me."

Crapballs!

He's serious! You can tell when he's serious when he uses your name.

He was on to you!

"What do you mean? I was just drying myself, I just hate having wet clothes. Very uncomfortable." You try to say smoothly, you were calm, but your heart was pounding against your chest. It was loud and you're pretty sure that Grillby can hear it.

"You ran away when the water spilled on you and the door was locked. Y/n, this isn't the first time this has happened, Y/n, and, quite frankly, you are worrying me."

Sweat starting to form on your brow, "Y-you noticed that, huh?"

"I always notice everything that happens in my bar, and since this my bar I always look after my employees. And since you are my employee, I am very concern with these… "incidents" you been having."

"I…I'm grateful that you're looking after me, Grillby, but I'm fine…. I'm just dealing with…things. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, really."

Grillby let out a sigh, "I do nothing but worry about you! Whenever I offer to help you turn me down, you never ask for help and when I try to talk to you you turn me down. Why? What is going on with you that you refuse to talk to anyone?"

You froze, you then touch your left shoulder and remembered that night.

The last night of being human.

The night you became a Siren.

The night everything changed.

The night you lost everything you've known.

Becoming a Siren gave you something amazing, but in return you lost everything you cared about. It left you in a world where no one can understand, in the end it will always be nothing but heartaches and betrayal from people who claimed they would always be there for you.

Letting someone in, even monsters like Grillby, you know they won't understand…. And you…. you just…. Can't take that chance. Not anymore.

It's better this way.

You let out a low sigh "Like I said…. I'm dealing with a lot of stuff and…. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk about it if I'm honest." You muttered your last sentence, but it was loud enough for Grillby to let out another exasperated sigh. He put his hand on yours that was on your shoulder, "Well…. if are ready to talk, you know where to find me, my Dear. You do not need to be alone, I'm here for you."

You gave Grillby a smile and a nod "Thanks, Grillby! I can always count on you."

Grillby smiled back to you before he courteously escorts you back to the main bar, he returned to his usual position behind the bar whilst you grabbed your jacket and your guitar. As you leave you waved to him and everyone in the bar, enter the cold crisp breeze of a winter afternoon.

As you walked towards your car, you notice a tall and lanky figure leaning against your car. He was wearing an orange hoodie, and, from the distance, you can tell that he was smoking. Sans was next to Stretch, he was on the ground, leaning his skull against your car, there was a ketchup bottle in his hand, and his eye sockets were closed. You don't know why but you have a feeling that he was sleeping on the ground.

How the skeleton was able to sleep like that is beyond you.

Across from him was a small skeleton you recognize as "Red," smoking with him. Wearing that heavy black jacket that probably still smell like mustard and smoke. From here you can see the golden tooth reflecting off the sun, it was like looking at a Mafia boss from an old cinema movie.

…You're pretty sure Red would fit that role in a black and white movie.

Heh.

Across from the smoking and sleeping skeletons, was the three other skeletons: Papyrus, who seemed to be deep into the conversation as well as making dramatic poses, gleaming with pride and…. sprinkles, Blueberry, in front of Papyrus, jumping excitedly, like a little kid going to the park for the first time, his cheeks were colored with light blue.

You couldn't help how cute he is.

And by Blueberry is….

Oh.

 _Him._

The _Edgelord_ himself.

Huffing and puffing, crossing his arms against his chest. Notable anger written across his face just like last night when he was threatening you with a frickin' spear bone! He looked annoyed with the two skeletons, something tells you that he isn't excited being here. Like he wants to be somewhere else.

Which was fine by you.

You did promise the two overly-excited skeletons you would hang out with them. Edgelord wasn't part of the deal.

You get the feeling he was just there to keep an _eye socket_ on you.

Hehe!

Pun.

Anyway.

He's probably still angry you called him out last night after you brought his brother home. If he's here, this hang out will probably be nightmarish and draining. And one wrong move, the skeleton will probably chase you with the same bone he threatened you with last night.

You take a deep breath, it's best to leave it alone. You did promise the skeletons you would hang out and you didn't want to back out because of mister angry pants over there.

You walked over to the skeletons and wave to them "Hey guys!" Stretch and Red noticed you first, Stretch giving you a wave back whilst gives you a wink. "I see you guys are trying to ambush me."

Stretch shrugs and let out a puff from his cigarettes "how else are we supposed to kidnap you?"

You rubbed your chin, "Rope. Chloroform. A bag over my head. A ransom notes that demands money from my family until they come to my recuse Liam Neeson style?"

Stretch chuckled a little "nothing that extravagant believe me, kid." You rolled your eyes playfully, "Darn! And there goes my shot in being in an action movie!"

"i don't know, sweetheart. if you have as much talent as the square box with fake legs i say you go for it." The skeleton in the heavy black jacket, "Red" voice was about as rough as Edgelord but low as Stretch and Sans. You chuckle a bit "Red I presume? Glad to finally meet you officially. You were covered in ketchup and smelled like mustard and vodka the last time we… um 'spoke.'" Red turned…. Well red. His boney cheeks turned bright red while rubbing his vertebra nervously "yeah… well. i suppose a thank you is in order… don't really remember much of last night except walking into grillby's."

Is that all he remembers? "There's no need to thank me. But I do have a question. Was there anything else you remember from last night? Anything…. In particular?" You were asking out of curiosity with a mix of concern, whatever happened to you might have affected him as well. "mmmmm….. no? i don't know, it's kinda blurry. like i said all i remember is walking into grillby's and getting drunk outta my mind." he shrugged before he took another huff from his cigarettes, the smoke came out of his nasal and eyesockets. Which looked like something from a Halloween movie or a decoration you see in Halloween stores.

It was pretty freaky.

But you found it kinda cool.

Except the smoke blowing into your face.

"why? what did i do last night. these boneheads wouldn't tell me anything."

You tried to wave the smoke away as it fades into the air, "Well…." you rubbed your fingers together, a nervous habit you developed, "You did try to pick a fight with another monster who was twice your size. But I stopped it, but as he was walking away you insulted him, and he knocked you down."

"heh. sounds like me."

"Do you make a habit of pissing off monsters, Red?" Red shrugged and said, "what can i say, sweetheart, i'm a people person."

Stretch scoffed "you? a people person? that's a laugh if i ever heard one." You tried to hide your giggles, "no one asked you you oversized boneheaded loser." Red huffed as Stretch just shrugs which seems to anger Red a bit.

"You know for brothers; you guys seem a bit…. overzealous with insults to one other." The two skeleton's eyelights(?) disappeared as they turned to you flabbergasted like you said something completely vulgar. You stood there for a few moments while they stared at you with their empty eye sockets. A blush covers their cheek bone, one a bright red and the other is a deep orange.

You awkwardly stand there for what felt like a year until the skeletons started to shout at you at the same time. It was hard to hear what they say as they talk among each other.

"we're not that we're- just um-"

"we don't even look alike-!"

"we're just skeletons that know each other-"

"he's more annoying than me-"

"i'm not annoying. you're just rude."

"we're not brothers!" They both shouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I assume since you guys are skeletons and living together, I figured you were brothers." You felt a warmth on your cheeks, you should have kept that thought to yourself. You didn't want to insult them like one of those brainless protesters. Stretch then spoke up "well, um, kid, we're more of the lines of- "

"Y/N!"

"HUMAN!"

Stretch was cut off by an excited Papyrus and Blueberry running towards you with glee in their eye sockets. Papyrus scoop you into his arms and gave you a hug, a big hug! He picked you up and squeeze you between his boney arms, you hugged him back the best you can. "Hey Papyrus!" You giggled.

You found this kinda cute... until you heard a distinct crack in your spine.

"Ummm…. Papyrus please put me down! My spine doesn't bend that way!"

"OH, MY APOLOGIZE HUMAN!" he put you down on the ground, a slight ache developed in your lower back, "IT'S JUST THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY EXCITED! IT IS VERY RARE FOR A HUMAN TO HANGOUT WITH US SKELETONS."

You chuckled, "I'm excited too, Papyrus. Honestly, I've never hanged out with skeletons before so I'm not sure what you guys do for fun. It'll be an interesting experience."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS AGREES!" Blueberry then hops in, with great big stars in his eyesockets, "OUR ORIGINAL PLAN WAS MAKE OUR FAMOUS SPANGTII TACOS AND WATCH THE RERUN OF NAPSTATION-"

"METTATON, SA- BLUEBERRY." Papyrus interrupted, but blueberry kept going, "BUT I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS," Papyrus posed dramatically as Blueberry snatch a piece of paper from his pocket "HAVE CAME UP WITH A BETTER IDEA!"

You took the piece of paper, on it was a picture of clowns, elephant on top of elephants, tigers riding motorcycles, and a tent in the background. Big words in bold that says: " **CIRQUE DU MONDE: THE CIRCUS TO DIE FOR!** " Under the bold words: _"Come, for one night only, view the new spectacular showcase that is the greatest show on Earth! And enjoy the experience that brings both humans and monster together!"_ And the bottom right corner: " _And visit to our newest showcase: The House of Freaks!_ "

"Whoa! A Circus? I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid! How did you guys come up with this idea?"

"we found it this morning," Stretch spoke up as he lighted another cigarette, you guess it pays not having lungs when you're a walking skeleton. "it was taped to our door. which is weird we rarely anything of sort. hell, we usually get our newspapers at the post office." Stretch looked at you accusingly, you don't know why but it made you nervous as hell.

"IT'S LUCKY THAT WE DID!" Blueberry intercepted, "I NEVER BEEN TO A HUMAN CIRCUS BEFORE, THEREFORE I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT ENTAILS. USUALLY I'M VERY WELL IMFORMED BUT NOW…. I'M AT A LOST."

You couldn't help but chuckled, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll love it, Blueberry. There's a big show with animals, music, dancing, and magic."

That seemed to perk Blueberry back to his starry eyes, he opens his mouth to say something, but a loud and obnoxious voice erupted from an impatient skeleton over by the convertible, "IF WE'RE GOING THEN LET GET ON WITH IT AND GO ALREADY! THE SMELL OF GEASE IS BURNING THROUGH MY NASAL."

You rolled your eyes, you notice the car was bit small. You guessed the skeletons had to seat on each other's lap. "My car is small, but I think you guys can fit. It can only fit three-"

"shotgun!" Red shouted as he bums rush Stretch and Papyrus towards your car, but only to stop when his eyesockets caught Edgelord's death glare, "n-nevermind…" He walked to the convertible as he sinks into his heavy jacket.

You felt bad for Red there.

Stretch then volunteer to be in your car, along with Blueberry and Sans (After his brother berates him for sleeping on the dirty ground and carried him to your car. Which he immediately went back to sleep.) You followed behind Papyrus, during the ride it was a little uneventful. Blue asks question after question about what the circus entails whilst you felt the back of your head burning. You get the feeling Sans woke up from his nap and staring a giant hole into your brain.

You don't know why, but it was creepy.

It doesn't help that Stretch is staring at you too like you were a disease-ridden zombie or something.

The whole drive was seriously uncomfortable.

By the time you arrived, the sun was nearly setting and the dim lighting of small blubs hanging from wires slightly brighten the walk way of the path. There was a crowd, but it wasn't too busy, so there wasn't much of a line. On the way to the ticket stand, Blueberry wrapped his arm around you and pulls you quickly towards the stand, seeing his excitement in his eyesocket (plus you were grateful you were wearing a jacket right now.)

You were about to pay for your ticket, but Papyrus already paid for everyone's. As they walked passed the gate and entered the Circus grounds.

It was amazing!

And loud.

Music playing through speakers, clowns making balloon animals for the kids, food stands, and candy stands, and tents among tents with different tacky designs and signs by the entrance.

At the center of the circus was a large white and red tent with a sign that says, " _ **next show starts in thirty minutes.**_ " A line was already starting to form, a few parents with their kids, and couples holding hands waiting patiently for the gates to open. You guessed they already saw the other showcase displays.

Speaking of which, Blueberry lets go of your arm and disappears into the school of children who is surrounds the clown with the balloons as Papyrus spoke up "WOWIE! I'VE NEVER EXPECTED TO SEE SO MANY COLORFUL TENTS! MAYBE THOSE ARE THE SO CALLED "HOUSE OF FREAKS."

"Oh no, Papyrus" you spoke up, "House of Freaks is just a showcase where people who are…. Different displays their talents to the people." You explained, but Papyrus still seems baffled, "DIFFERENT? HOW SO?"

You tried to think of a good explanation, "People who have…. abnormal abilities. Some can tell the future, others can bend their bodies, and others are super strong." That seems to interest Papyrus as he beams in excitement. "WOWIE! ARE THEY AS STRONG AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!" His eyes seem to sprinkle like when Blueberry's eyes get starry, your heart couldn't help but melt at the sight. It was so cute! "I'm pretty sure none of them can match the strength of the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus posed dramatically, "OF COURSE! NO ONE IS AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He let out a "NYEH HE HE!"

"no one is as cool as you bro." You jumped a bit, Sans came to out of nowhere, biting into a ketchup covered hot dog, "NYEH NYEH NYEH! OF COURSE I AM BROTHER-"Papyrus halted mid-sentence as he spots the hot dogs in his hands "REALLY SANS?! WHY ARE YOU EATING THAT! THAT IS NOT VERY UNHEALTHY!"

"come on, bro, there's nothing wrong with a little _updog,_ right?" You and Papyrus looked at Sans confusingly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY BROTHER?" You couldn't tell but you feel like Sans was giving Papyrus a shit eating grin "you know, _updog_?"

….

Wait.

Oh no.

Now you understand what's going on.

"Papyrus wait-"

"WHAT IS _UPDOG?"_

"nothin' what's up with you?"

Papyrus let out a loud and frustrating scream, you couldn't help but laugh even though you try to stifle it as you hold your hand against your mouth, "YOU ARE THE WORSE, SANS! UGH! I AM GOING TO SEE THIS DISPLAY BEFORE YOU RUIN THE NIGHT'S FUN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!" He storms towards the tents as he grumbles away.

You were about to follow him, but you were stopped by a hotdog in front of you, "Don't mind my bro, it seems like he hates my terrific puns, but he really enjoys them." You took the hotdog and gave Sans a thank you, "He really seems to hate them, I've never seen anyone so mad about puns. I kinda find them _punny._ "

Sans was taken off guard and let out a small laugh "heh. not bad kid, still i work on my puns down to the _bone,_ if you know what i mean." You took a bite out of your hot dog as you rolled your eyes, "You'll be nothing but skin and bones then."

"well in case you haven't notice i don't have any skin, kid, all bone."

"Really? When did that happened? Did your skin disappeared when I wasn't looking?" You both laughed, hard. You didn't remember the last time you laughed so hard in your life. Sans' laugh came to a halt all the sudden, he put his hands in his pocket. "still, papyrus looks like he's having a good time," he looks over to Papyrus gleaming over the small magic show displaying for the kids, "haven't seen him so happy in a while, though just so you know he's very…. trusting skeleton. always sees the good in those even if they don' deserve it." His voice became monotone, his eyes looked heavy, "he doesn't know it, but that selflessness could get him hurt one of these days. heh it already has."

"what I'm trying to say is," As Sans turned back to you, his eyelights were gone, his voice was deeper, it made your chest tighten "don't hurt my brother and you won't have a bad time, _**e?**_ "

You flinched backwards as your eyes widen, you gave a hesitant nod, where did his eyelights go?! And how did his voice get so deep?! He went from a lazy laid-back skeleton to turning into Patrick Bateman from American Psycho in one moment.

"great," Sans gave you his go to lazy grin as he walked towards the tacky tents, "let's have some fun before the show starts."

You stood there with a blank face, what just happened?

The skeleton you thought to be lazy just threaten you like you were cliché villain from an old movie or something. Why would he think you're doing this to hurt him or his brother? Well you are a stranger, and a human. And humans are probably the last thing he wants to be with.

You let out a heavy sigh, he said have fun, it'll be a little hard to have fun now. Especially with Sans' warning making a bit edgy.

"Hey, check out this little pip squeak." A rough voice pulled you from your thoughts, you found the source of that voice, it belonged to a large and lean man. With him are two overweighed men, one holding a large half empty case of beer, encircled Blueberry who seemed very uncomfortable. "Oh, I didn't know the Freaks had an actual pet monster!" An overweighed man, who was almost a size of a twelve-year-old child, spat as he was pushing Blueberry a bit.

"I-I'M NOT A PET, HUMANS, I'M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! I'M HERE WITH MY BROTHER AND…"

"Oh, so a lost pet then?" The lean one spoke up, pulled out another beer bottle after discarding one on the ground, shooting it to Blue's eyesocket, "Great! I'm in need of a pet myself…."

The large overweighed men blocked Blue, he was about to grab him before you storm towards the crude humans, "Hey!" You grabbed Blue, pulled him towards you and away from the smelly humans, "Leave him alone, you're scaring him!" You can feel Blueberry shaking behind you, you couldn't help but feel angry towards them.

How dare they!

How dare they hurt Blueberry!

He was just an innocent little monster.

"We didn't do anything, princess," the lean one said as he lean on your shoulder, you scrunched up your face from the smell of booze and noticeable unhygienic, "We were having a little fun! There's nothing to be upset about."

"Nothing to be upset? He's shaken up and your "friend" was making him uncomfortable!" You shouted, you never felt so furious in your life. "So what? They're just monsters, princess, they don't have a right to be here. They all should crawl back to the underworld and die like vermin they are."

That's it.

You were always against using your powers against others but right now you can make an exception.

Just this once.

You looked at their bottles of booze, focus all your anger and frustration, let it flow through your body as you clutched your covered hand into a fist as you focus your magic on the horrible humans, "Really now? From what I can tell there is a difference between humans and monsters," the alcohol inside the bottle began to stir you put more focus in your magic causing the substance to stair more furiously, "That some monsters I know has more humanity than any human being."

Suddenly, the glass bottle burst! It fell a part as the shard of glass broke in his hand and the alcohol splash all over his clothes, same goes for his friends as well as the bottles of unopened booze in the case they had. They looked shocked as well as a bit shaken, the lean one was about to retaliate before the small man pointed the security guard who was looking our way. They ran off but not before the lean one gave you a "this isn't over look" before they disappear into the crowd.

"You ok, Blueberry? They didn't hurt you did they?" He didn't say anything at first, he then rushes his arms around your neck and pulled you in a hug. You froze a little as his boney hands touches your bare neck, but you didn't feel the same strange rush as you did with Red last night.

Maybe it works on different skeletons.

You hug him back, "HUMAN! YOU SAVED ME!" Blue exclaimed as he tightens his hug, he then releases his hold on you, "I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF YOU HADN'T SHOWED UP." You let out a small chuckle and said, "I'm sorry you had to endure that. Some humans can be cruel."

Blue shook his head, "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT," He turned his head as a light shade of blue covered his cheeks as he grabbed your hand, "SOME HUMANS ARE WORTHWHILE." You felt a warmth on your cheeks as you smiled at the sweet skeleton.

It turned into a frown.

You were you about to open your mouth before a shade of orange and red came into view, "blue! You are alright?" Stretch pulls Blue away from you as he looked at his brother.

"we saw couple o' humans muttering and swearing about baby blue and a 'human witch,'" Red stared at you intensely, you shift uncomfortably, "what happened, sweetheart?" his voice was full of concern that kinda took you off balance. "Well-"

"HUMAN Y/N SAVED ME FROM THOSE HUMANS!" Stretch and Red stared at Blue as he continued, "THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE GOING TO HURT ME, BUT HUMAN Y/N CAME TO MY RESUCE!"

Stretch looked at me disbelief, "really now?" You shrugged a little, having Stretch and Red giving you the same feeling Sans did is making you a little on Edge. "OH YES PA- ER STRETCH! THERE ARE SOME WORTHWHILE HUMANS HERE!"

"uh-huh." Red grunted a bit as he uncomfortably stares at you.

You let out a shaky chuckle, "H-hey! Since we still have some time to kill how about we see that Fortune Teller over by the showcase display!" You hope changing the subject might take the heat off but the intense stare of two skeletons who could probably hear your heart bounding against your chest.

"A FORTUNE WHAT?"

"Oh, Fortune Tellers are women who can predict your future or tell you about certain things in your past." You heard Red scoff next to you, "sounds like a bunch of human hogwash."

"WOWZERS! STRETCH, I WANT TO SEE THIS FORTUNE HUMAN! DO YOU THINK MY FUTURE IS MAGFIENT AS I?" Blue poses dramatically as big bright stars fill his eyes. "i wouldn't doubt it, bro. you are the coolest." Stretch gave Blue a thumbs up and a lazy wink.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" He went for your arms and encircle with his as he pulled you towards the "House of Freaks" display, following the signs towards the Fortune Teller tent as he "MWEH HE HE HE!"

His laugh, however, couldn't mask the loud squeaking noises of two pairs of sneakers walking right behind you and Blueberry. Still feeling the heat of their stares on the back of your head.

What is with these skeletons and trying to burn a hole in your head tonight?

You finally came to the Fortune Teller's tent, it was a lovely little tent. It was a bit colorful then most of the tents around the Circus ground. Over the entrance, there was sign that said " _ **Madame Mia: Fortune Teller**_." With a little drawing of an eye at the bottom.

As you and the skelly boys entered the tent it was decorate was nicely. Little blue lights hanging around the tent, a small around table with cards set up around a crystal ball, and a bunch of small little candles around the tent. It was nice and warm inside with a vaguely smell of the ocean.

"What do we have here~!" A voice appeared behind the group, you turned to see a young woman wearing a long blue and red dress, her hair in a neat braid that went over her shoulder with a bright blue bandana, "Three, no! Four strangers in my tent! How curious! How very curious!" Her voice was soft and smooth with a thick accent as she looked at the skeletons then you and at the skeletons again.

"Are you here to seek your fortune~? To seek your future that will come to pass~? To find your path that so long for~? Please~ Let me tell you your fortune from Madame Mia please~" She bows as she gestured to her table in the middle of the tent.

Without hesitation, Blueberry jumped into the sit, "I DO, TELLER HUMAN!" Madame Mia squealed in excitement as she sat in front of Blueberry, "An enthusiastic one, I like it!" She takes Blue hand into hers and scans it. She plays with his hand with one finger as she looked through small cracks and finding every nook and cranny, "Oh~ Interesting~ Very interesting…" Blue sat at the edge of his seat, "I see…. You! Achieving your dream as a…. Royal Guardsmen…. Beginning surrounded…. By endless love and adoration from every monster you know!" Blue eyes glee as stars swirled his eyes, "And your brother…. Aw~ he couldn't be prouder!"

Stretch was startled as Madame Mia eyed him as she finished with Blueberry, Stretch's cheek became a warm orange color. You begin to realize that it was them blushing, strangely enough it was a color atone to them in a way.

Blue gleamed as he looked at his boney hand where the fortune teller had in her hand, he beamed, "AMAZING! PAPY! DO YOU THINK THE FORTUNE HUMAN WAS SPEAKING THE TRUTH?! Stretch chuckled lightly as he patted his brother's head "of course, bro, we both know you are the best of them all." With that Blue let out a "MWEH HE HE HE HE!" You could see the pride in Stretch's eyes.

Suddenly Red let out a scoff and rolled his eyesockets, "this is nothing but complete and total bullshit," Madame Mia froze, she gave Red a nasty glare, "Excuse me?"

"you humans and your superstitious bs, it's the oldest trick in the book. you learn about us and say what people want to hear. if you want to scam braindead idiots, find someone else." You were about to protest but the Fortune Teller giggled, "Well, I'm not very surprised, considering you, My darling Red," Red stop in his tracks, "You! Climbing out of a gutter! Out of a pit of death! Only to feel lost and alone! Feeling more useless as you go. Feeling as if you cannot be anymore then a liability to the ones you love. Even though, even in front of you, you cannot see there are those who care. But sadly, _in this world it's_ -"

A sudden growl erupted in Red, a burst of magic flamed through his right eye, the table flew to the side, breaking along with the crystal ball into little pieces, as Red shouted, "you don't know shit, lady. about anything!" He left with a huffed, Stretch groan in irritation, "better make sure he's not going to kill anyone." Blue and Stretch left the tent, you were about to follow them, but a hand grabbed your wrist.

"Forgive me, I had to make them leave or else I wouldn't be able to talk to you." The Fortune Teller looked at you with great urgency, she was no longer using her rough accent. Her voice was low and soft, like a wind to your ear. "W-what?"

She chuckled as she removed her bandana, "I'm not really a Fortune Teller," she began as she took your hands and sat you down on one of the many chairs, "Well sort of, it is one of the special "gift" we receive when we change, but you already know all that do you, Y/n?"

You pulled your hands back from hers, you were getting really uncomfortable right now, "Ok, what are you talking about? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I know who you are Y/n," She pulled off one of her large furred bracelets, revealing a large and unsavory bite mark that still looked fresh as if someone has recently bit her, it looked deep and there were noticeable red veins embedded in her skin. It was eerily like….

"Or should I say I know WHAT you are." She finished as she put her bracelet back on her wrist. "Y-you're a Siren?!" You couldn't mask your surprised, you have been a Siren for almost six years, and you have never met another one in person. Not until now, "Yes I am. For twelve years I have been travelling with this Circus, being 'Madame Mia the Fortune Teller.' Honestly, what I do isn't fortune telling, I'm able to see someone's past which is enough for most for their fortune."

"B-but how did you know that…"

"You're a Siren? It's another specialty of mine, I sense your 'aura,' if you will, as you walked int the tent. There was a sense of…. Lost and loneliness in your SOUL. A bit of suffering as well as suffering of others, broken hearts and lost. A SOUL can tell you everything if you just look." She pointed at your chest, "But that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you." She grabbed your hands again, her voice had an urgency in it, "I need to warn you: Stay away from those monsters!"

"W-what…" You tried to pull away again, but she tightens her grip on you, "If you value your life, if you value your entire existence! You will stay away from them! Turn away and don't look back. A life as a Siren is not to be in a company of monsters, especially Skeleton monsters. Do you understand me?"

"I don't…."

"Do. You. Understand. Me?!" Her voice became rough as her nails dig into your hands, "Yes! Yes! Okay I understand!" She let go of your hands, her sharp nails left marks on your hands, "But I still don't understand," You began as you rub your hands together, "why-"

"You'll understand in due time, for now, just heed my warning and get on with your life." She began to pick up the pieces of the mashed table, "But remember this: A Siren never belongs with monster kind, Sirens sticks to their own."

And with that, you left the tent. Still reeling in about everything that just happened, between meeting another Siren, that desperate urgency, and that warning? What did she mean by that? Why couldn't she elaborate? Something about this made you weak in the knees as if some Earth-Shattering news hitting you on the head ten-folds.

Right now, you honestly, don't know what to make of it.

Maybe…. Maybe she didn't know what she was talking about.

Maybe she was just some loony woman trying to scare you for fun.

Or… maybe…. She, maybe right? But how can she even know….

"HUMAN Y/N!" Blue's voice interrupted your train of thought, you see Stretch, Red and Blue coming from the food stand that was selling fried gummy worms. "hey honey, stayed behind?" You nodded, "Yeah, the Fortune Teller had, um…. Interesting things to say about my future."

 _Understatement of the freakin' year._

"well while you were getting your palm read, someone here wanted to say something." Stretch and Blueberry looked at Red, his cheeks turning a bright red as he sunk into his jacket, he grumbles quietly, "come on, red, we talked about this."

He rolled his eyelights and growled a little, "i'm…. sorry for how i acted…. it was immature and rude of me and i…" You put your hand up and Red stop, "Red, there's no reason for you to apology, she was way over line, and you don't have to explain anything to me. You are your own person and your past is yours. No need to reopen old wounds, right?"

Red chuckled as he rubs the back of his skull, "heh t-thanks, sweetheart. "You gave him a smiled, "since we're done with all that mushy shite," Stretch let out an annoying groan, "language, red." Red ignores him and continues, "we should head in before we missed the show."

Blue nodded in agreement and went ahead of you and Red as Stretch follows behind, "Where's the Edgelord I haven't seen him around?" Red shrugs, "He was waiting in line for the whole shebang to start while we were goofing off."

"I have a feeling he doesn't like me very much." Red laughed a little, "the opposite, sweetheart, he's taking a liking to you."

"Really? Because I got a 'stabby stabby kill the human' vibe instead of 'let's be friends so I won't stab you in your sleep.'"

"nah, boss can be a bit of a hard ass but understand all that he's a big softy when it comes to those he likes. trust me cause where we're from there were a few things he liked, and he would always keep them safe. Always, sweetheart." You haven't really thought about it, maybe you were too quick to judge Edge after what happened last night. You didn't really know about his and Red's past, but you didn't want to push it. It was not your place to ask or to judge.

After finding your seats, Sans and Papyrus were already there with Edge, sitting next to Sans with a lowly glare away from the group. You sat next to Papyrus and Red sat next to you (much to Blue's dismay). You swore you heard Red saying "you snooze you lose, baby blue, don't be slow next time." After a while, the lights dimmed as the show began with the ringmaster and his two assistants doing magic tricks that involve a ring and a lot of sharp objects.

The show was almost two hours longs, there was so much the show had to offer. Between trained animals riding a motorcycle, one of the assistants being sawed in half and was "magically" put back together again, acrobats swinging from ropes and rings, and trapezes, and a tiger tamer making his tiger do tricks in its cage.

It was the most fun you had in a long time. The others seemed to have fun too, you just loved how Blueberry and Papyrus gleamed in excitement as the show progresses. Stretch, Red, and Sans didn't seem to care about the show but still enjoyed themselves. Edge had the other hand still eludes you, his expression was hard to read.

As you follow Papyrus back to their home, Blueberry and Papyrus seems sadden about the departure, "Hey it's ok guys we can hang out again soon, there's no need to be sad." You gave them your reassuring smile, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO NOT GET SAD, HE'S JUST A LITTLE DOWN THAT THE DAY IS ALREADY OVER." Sans patted his brother on the back, "there's always next time, bro."

You pulled out your phone "How about I give you my number and we can plan for next time." Papyrus was smiled as he put down his number, as well as Blueberry's as well. You then handed your phone to Sans. "uh, kid?" He looked at you confused, he probably thought you were still freaked out by his little "warning." Honestly you were but you can't hold grudges for being cautious when it comes to family. "Well if I'm getting Papyrus and Blue's number, why not get yours while I'm still here, right?"

He seemed disbelief at first, but then, reluctantly, put his number in your phone. "here you go, kiddo, hopeful you don't get too _bonely_." You rolled your eyes, "Don't worry I know who to call for terrific _humerous_ puns." Sans chuckled at the weak pun, you turned to Stretch as you handed him your phone "The offer still stands if you want it."

"well… you did help my bro, honey, i appreciate it." He put down his number. You shouted to Red who was talking to Edgelord "Hey Red, want my number before I go?" Within a heartbeat, he appeared right in front of you.

How did he…?

"don't need to ask twice, sugar." He then put his number down along with another number, "it's my boss' number. and if i know him he'll just insult you and ask me to give you his number later. just don't tell him i gave it to you, i still have to live with him."

You gave him a smile.

You turned to your car before you got in a voice spoke up, "today was fun, i… enjoyed your company." You looked at Red, he was starting to sweat a little, "I enjoyed hanging out with you guys. We should do it again sometime." Red chuckled nervously as Papyrus said "GOODBYE TINY HUMAN! I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!"

"BUT NOT TOO SOON!" Blueberry added, you waved to the skeletons as started to drive home. As soon you got a distance from the house, you felt a small pain developed in your chest. You ignored it as you drive to your small house and your awaited best friend.

But you had a feeling you felt like you were being followed.

Little did you know….

You were.


	4. Chapter 4

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter 4: There are some things that should be left alone

You stand before a small little white house on the edge of a neighborhood that rarely get visitors. It wasn't a bad neighborhood it was the quietest place on the planet, it was quiet enough to hear a swarm of bees nesting on the other side of the neighborhood itself. The neighborhood itself was populated by fishermen who rarely stays at home, elders who retired from their careers and settled down, and ex-captains who lost too much during their hunting trips.

But for the one who owned this little white house? She has some stories to tells. And they are for certain ears. 

Like you for example.

She knows things no one else has ever known.

Because she has lived it.

And right now, you needed some answers.

You let out a small sigh as you knocked on the door, after a few moments the green door opens to an elderly woman, her gray hair tied up in a neat bun, her yellow sundress brightens her green eyes as her smile widens at the sight of a young woman before her. "Y/n, my lovely girl! It has been a while."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Carmody, I hope I'm not interrupting you." She gestures you to come in, "Not at all, my girl! Come in! Come in! I was just brewing some Green Tea. Would you like to join me?" You smiled and nodded as you entered the small living room. It was a lovely little set up, some old black and white photos on the wall and on the tables of her and her husbands and friends, little antique Knick knacks here there, and the only piece of actual technology is an old radio playing Peggy Lee.

Mrs. Carmody never had a tv in her life, always said too much technology can rot their brain and lose focus on reality.

Well, she isn't wrong.

"Ah, forgive the mess, my child, Had I known you were coming I would of clean a little." You looked around there was no peck of dust, Mrs. Carmody was always such a clean freak. When you first met her, it was a day after a storm and you accidentally tracked little bit of mud into her house. She went into a clean frenzy in front of you.

A timer went off and the smell of Green Tea filled your nose, you went to the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table, "It's alright, Mrs. Carmody, your house is lovely as always." The old lady laughs lightly as she pours the tea into two cups, "You're sweet as always, my child. That kindness always warms these old bones of mine." She put the cups on a tray along with a plate of cookies, she sat it down and let out a sigh, "You should have seen me when I was young, I was a bit of a wild card if you can believe it." She sat down in front of you, she hands you your tea as she continued, "Just a young, wild, and carefree girl who tries to find her fun wherever she can. Even as a Siren, I didn't have a care in the world. It was just me against the world." She sighed sadly as she frowns and whispered, "It's a wonder how my Richard was able to handle me."

She stared at her tea for a minute but felt like hours until she snaps out of her trace, "Ah, I'm babbling again, aren't I? Forgive me, my girl, I'm sure you are not here to listen to some old crone's stories about the past." She took a sip of her tea, "How have you been, my girl? It has been a long time since we last spoke!"

You chuckled, "It has only been a few weeks, Mrs. C." Mrs. Carmody scoffed, "Oh pish posh, my child, time moves faster when you're old. Once you become my age you'll understand." She giggled a little before she scolded herself again, "Goodness me! Listen to me ramble on again! Is there anything on your mind, my child?"

You took a sip of the warm tea, you then sighed a little. How can you even put what has happened for the past couple of days into words? After feeling the strangeness from Red, you felt…. _Something_ flow into your chest, feeling things that weren't yours, your tail changing color, and now you had dreams.

Last night after coming home, you got in a warm salt bath and after a few minutes you fell asleep while petting Betsy. You felt yourself slipping into the salt solution as the water pulled you down under, but you felt like you were falling, and falling, and falling until your back hit a pile of white snow. You were surrounded by trees covered in falling snow, from the distance you heard crying. You didn't know why, but you decided to follow it, you walked through the snow bared footed and yet you didn't feel anything. The snow suddenly becomes warm with each step you take as you moved forward. The warmth became sticky and smelled of iron, you looked around and realized the white snow vanished and a bright red crimson started to cover your feet.

Your heart skipped a beat, it was blood. You don't know how but you somehow knew you were standing in blood. The blood covered you from head to toe, in your fingers were covered in grey dust, your legs covered in hand prints along with your shorts and shirt. The crying became louder with each loud beat in your chest, with each new step it became difficult to walk. You didn't know why but you kept on going and going until you felt something grabbed your arm, tightly. You looked down to see a little boy, who could have been no younger than eight, with empty dead eyes and half his head missing. You tried to pull away, but two more hands grabbed you by the arm and leg, this time it was two little girls, one missing a jaw and the other missing an arm. You tried to pull away again, harder and harder, but you felt more hands grabbing your arms, your legs, your hair, your shirt. Pulling you down, dragging you into the blood and dust, you screamed for help. You screamed and screamed.

… _. But nobody came._

You woke up screaming, one hand holding your neck as the other left a burnt mark on your bathtub. You were left panting as tears fell down your cheeks, your shoulders were shaking, what was happening to you? That dream…. Those kids…. What kind of a monster would do that to children?!

Those…. _Fallen children!_

You couldn't help but cry. You felt something wet and slimy on your arm, you turn to see Betsy leaving you kisses as she whimpered for her best friend. You swing your arms around her and gave her a big hug, "It's ok, Bee, everything is ok. It was just a dream."

Or was it?

It's one of the reasons you are here now.

Hopefully Mrs. Carmody won't be as cryptic as Madame Mia.

"Well… a couple of days ago… something did happen." You began, taking another sip of tea, "I, um, I started a job at a monster establishment last month as an entertainer. You know just playing guitar and singing songs, nothing too big. But as I was working there, I've been having this weird feeling," You put your hand over your heart, "in my chest. Like something was being absorbed in my chest. And I've been having these flashes and mood swings as well. But a couple of days ago, it gotten…. Worse? Stronger? Different? I honestly don't know the word for it. That night I stopped a fight between a skeleton and a giant alligator, but the skeleton was hurt. When I tried to help him, when I made contact…. I don't know how to describe it…. It was like…. A flow of emotions just hit me, and it wasn't mine. I saw…. Flashes of places I have never been too, of faces of people I never met. Then just yesterday my tail was an entirely different color! And just last night, I had the most awful dream, but it wasn't my dream. I know it wasn't mine and yet I've dreamt it." You squeezed the cup in your hand, "What…. What's happening to me?" You looked at Mrs. Carmody, her face was puzzled with a slight bewilderment.

"Do you remember what I have told you, my girl? About SOULS, I mean."

"They…. Are the embodiment of our being. Basically, it what makes us…. us, right?" Mrs. Carmody nodded, "Yes, both humans and monsters, any living being have what we call a SOUL. Human SOULS are much stronger than Monster's souls. A long time ago, Humans had magical abilities, but sadly that was lost as times progress. But with Sirens? We never lost that power."

You tilt your head a little, "I don't understand…."

"The events that you have described to me? I have told you before, Sirens have their own abilities. A 'special talent' if you will. I was able to control men's thoughts when I was a young Siren, but you, my dear girl. You have what we would call 'unique.'" Mrs. Carmody took a sip of her tea, "The power to feel one's emotions. And those 'flashes' are memories which are tied to the emotions you were feeling."

You stared at the old woman, "B-but what about the dreams…?"

"Hmmm…. This skeleton must be very strong if you are having these dreams. A strong monster with even stronger emotions can leave a mark on a Siren, at least for a little while. Especially for a young one who just discovered her ability."

You waved your hands, "Wait, wait, wait! So, you're saying the dream I had last night was just some twisted memories from R- the skeleton? And my tail changed because I had some 'magic residue' in my SOUL?" Mrs. Carmody nodded, you couldn't help but shudder a bit. To think what Red…. No. You didn't want to think about it right now.

"But what does this new 'ability' have to do with my SOUL?" Mrs. Carmody stood up from her chair and left the kitchen, a few moments later she came back with a small book in hand. She sat down as she opened the book to a bookmarked page. "Like I said before, my girl, Humans SOULS are much stronger than an average monster. The difference between Humans and Monsters is Humans have 'color traits.' Meaning within our SOUL they have certain kind of essence within ourselves. For example, my Soul is yellow. Yellow means Justice, which is a rare thing to find these days I'm sure."

You put your hand on your chest, above your beating heart as you stared at the page about Human's SOULs. "Your Soul is somewhat unique my dear." She took the book and turned a page, there was a small picture of a strange looking Soul. It was a bit large in comparison to the other image of a Human Soul, and this one looked like it had two different colors swirling inside the Heart shaped essence. "A Human with a Soul that carries two traits is rare, but a Siren? It is what make a Siren strong."

"What do you mean?" You took the book in your hands as you read a passage about how traits make a Soul strong, "Your Soul makes you who you are, my girl. Which means it shapes your personality, and therefore, your powers. I am not surprised, however. The power of empathic is as rare as your Soul, my dear." Mrs. Carmody chuckled as she took another sip, "Perseverance and Integrity, good traits to have. Determination, compassion, persistence, morality, righteousness, firmness. It is what ties you to your Siren self, ties you to your abilities, Y/n."

"When I…. gave you this gift I had no idea your Soul would be this strong or was given a talent that is unmatched to any abilities Sirens are given." Mrs. Carmody frown a bit, she knew the truth. You weren't given this gift. It was forced upon you, you didn't want this. Neither did Mrs. Carmody, but you knew she had no choice and regretted it. Forcing a responsibility on a child who was grieving for someone she'd lost.

She got up and took hers and your empty cups and walked over to the stove, "But for now, you must let your powers set in, otherwise, the more you use your powers the less control you will have over it. I can help you, of course."

You didn't hear Mrs. Carmody, you looked at the hand where Red had slapped you away. To think all this time, you were feeling others emotion. You have had no idea if you find this very cool or very creepy because you're invading someone's privacy. Either way, if your powers works around monsters why not humans as well?

You then remember Mrs. Carmody once told you humans have little to no magic in their soul, so maybe you couldn't feel their emotions due to lack of magic. And monsters are made of magic anyway. Maybe… that's why that Fortune Teller told you to stay away from the Monsters? More importantly from the Skeletons? Because your powers affect them? Or is it the other way around?

"Um, there's also another thing, Mrs. C, last night I've met another Siren. She told me to stay away from Monsters, and she didn't explain why-"

Mrs. Carmody stopped what she was doing, her voice was low and rough, "You should heed her warning, Y/n." You were startled a bit, "B-but why though? I have been around monsters for a month now, they haven't hurt me. They don't even know about… my other side. They are kind beings, I mean I could understand warnings about Humans but why monsters?"

Mrs. Carmody stood silent, she was unmoving, "Trust me when I say this, Child, it will be better if you were away from Monsters. For your sake."

"But how can you just say that without any explanation! Mrs. Carmody you can't just except me to-"

"Y/N!" Mrs. Carmody shouted, you froze. She never shouted before, she was always a patience woman. "If you trust me, trust my judgement and listen to me. There are some things that should be left alone." She sighed tiredly, "Please, just listen to me, my child. You know I'm doing what it is best for you."

You didn't know what to say at this point, you sighed frustratingly as you nodded.

You stood up from the kitchen chair, "Thank you for the tea, I should get home and check on Betsy. You know she doesn't like being alone for too long." As you walked out of the kitchen, you felt a hand on your shoulder, "My girl, I am sorry for my outburst. Please remember that I am trying to protect you." She grabs your hands, "This life is not easy, especially for someone as young as you. Just please, heed my warning. Leave that monster establishment and stay away from Monsterkind. Sirens and Monsters are not might to be together. We, Sirens, must stick together. We protect our own, alright?"

You nodded reluctantly, she kisses your forehead and you left the little white house.

You sat in your car for what felt like a year, you talked to the ex-Siren, hoping to find answers, but only leaves you with more questions. You sometimes forget Mrs. Carmody loves being cryptic, especially when it comes to Sirens. She sometimes reminds you of the old lady from that one T.V show about three girls becoming Mermaids. She was cryptic as well, maybe there's a long line of cryptic old women when it comes to these things.

But at least you got something out of it. Learning about this new ability? It's crazy. Having a power of empathic is not what you were expecting. And honestly, you don't know how to feel about it. If you were ten years old again, you would probably be ecstatic and tell all your friends. Show of to the school bullies, and maybe get in trouble with the school principle. But you're a young adult, and you know better. You weren't scared, but it was a bit worrisome.

After a few moments, your phone began to buzz. A dozen of text messages appears on your phone, it was from Papyrus, who you'd put as **THE AMAZING PAPYRUS,** and there were other messages from **Sweetheart Blue, Red Riot,** and **That Punny guy.**

 **THE AMAZING PAPYRUS:** GREETINGS, TINY HUMAN! SINCE THE CIRCUS FUN WAS A SUCCESS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANT TO JOIN ME AND BLUEBERRY OVER FOR PUZZLES! OF COURSE, IF YOU WANT TO! AND AFTER WORDS, I CAN MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!

 **Sweetheart Blue:** HELLO HUMAN Y/N! I, THE MAGIEFIENT BLUEBERRY, WISH TO INVITE YOU OVER TO OUR DOMAIN TO WATCH NAPSTATON AND ENJOY MY FRIENDSHIP TACO!

 **Red Riot:** hey sweetheart, planning a little horror marathon with carrot and boss. know baby blue and papyrus is planning to steal ya for some baby bones puzzles but a spot is open for ya.

 **That Punny guy:** seems like my bro is taken a liking to ya. the place is open for ya if you're going to accept his invitation.

You stared at the texts, you sat there with the warning from both Madame Mia and Mrs. Carmody still buzzing in your head. You weren't sure what to do, you don't know if you should heed the warnings if they refuse to explain anything to you. Even if it was just a small show, you had fun with the skeleton monsters.

The more fun you had in years.

Despite the older skeletons being a bit distance, the younger brothers seem to take a liking to you, and you enjoyed being around the skeletons yourself.

But if you heed the warnings, cutting the ties with the skeletons and the other monsters you have befriended, you would go back to your lonely existence. To being just another face in a crowd, knowing you can't talk to anyone except for Mrs. Carmody because of this damnable gift. This stupid curse.

You didn't want to go back to that forced isolation again.

You then text back to all skeletons.

 **YOU:** Just tell me when!


	5. Chapter 5

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter 5: Stalking and Food

As you pulled into the driveway of the skeletons' resident, you couldn't help but look over your shoulder and look through your back window again. This was the twentieth time you looked over your shoulder. You felt really on edge right now.

After having that lovely…. Chat with Mrs. Carmody, warning you about the monsters, you couldn't stand how she expects you to obey her like you were a ten-year-old child. She expects you to do what she says without question.

But you couldn't deal with the secrecy anymore.

What's the harm just being with a bunch of harmless skeleton monsters?

You texted the skeletons back about spending the day with them, but as you were sitting, texting the skellies, you couldn't help but feel like you were being watch. You looked around; the neighborhood was quiet per usual. But something was off…. Something…. Wasn't right.

A buzz from your phone startled you and you dropped it between the car door and the seat. After fishing it out through empty candy wrappers and crinkled up receipts, you were about to text Papyrus back about what kind of sauce he likes with his Spaghetti considering he is the "MASTER OF ALL THINGS NOODLES AND SAUCE."

You couldn't help but smile at his lovable enthusiasm.

Before your fingers could touch the screen, you saw something out of the corner of your eye. Across from you was an old Navy-Blue Honda Civic. It was mostly beat up, yet it was still in working condition. What was strange is that you have been to this neighborhood for five and a half years and you never seen anyone drive that beat up car. Hell, you don't think you ever seen anyone drive that car here.

Yet, it looked…. Familiar somehow.

Like you have seen it before.

You decided to brush it off. The last thing you need right now is Mrs. Carmody's paranoia rubbing on you. You sent one last text to the Skelly bros before putting the key in the ignition and made your way out of the neighborhood. You were already on the road before you saw on your driver side mirror that the same Civic was right behind you.

Your breathing stifles a bit, you felt a sudden chill go down your spine. Maybe…. Maybe it's just paranoia. It's just a coincidence. That's all! Nothing more…. Right?

….Please?

You tried to see the driver of the car through your rearview mirror, but the windshields were tinted, heavily. You couldn't help but feel another chill run down your spine as your arms begin to shake. You shook your head, "Come on, Y/n, it's fine. Mrs. C just got under your skin is all."

You continued to drive down the road until you turned onto the highway…. And so did the Civic.

You froze…. You tried to think…. Of some possible explanation! But you felt a panic in your chest. You didn't know what to do. You couldn't comprehend what's happening. A mantra of questions runs through your head.

Why is this happening?

Why are they following you?

Maybe you're just being paranoid?

Please let this be paranoia….

Without thinking you made a quick turn, cutting off a couple cars, and took the exit leading to downtown Ebott. A glace in your rear-view widow showed the Civic followed you towards the exit. You pushed the gas pedal harder, pushing against the oncoming traffic. You cut off more cars, almost rear-ending another vehicle. There was a close call when you forced yourself between a pickup truck and a mini van as you moved back onto the highway in your haste you to outrun the Civic.

You looked over your shoulder to find that the Civic was gone. You spared one more look over your shoulder before a car horn startled you, nearly losing control of your wheel. You let out a few calming breaths as you focus on your driving. You circled back to the route towards the Skeleton's house, but you were still on edge. You couldn't shake the feeling that you were still being followed. You looked at your rear-view mirror a couple times, sometimes you looked over your shoulder. Whoever was following you was not behind you anymore, but you still felt a cold chill in your spine.

It was like being in the Christine book, where the possessed car was stalking those who have wronged its owner. Except there was a person in that car, following you.

There was a person, right?

You couldn't tell, not when their windshields were tinted.

You let out a series of breaths through your nose as you continued towards the Skelly household. You tried to relax, but you couldn't help but continuously check your mirrors during the long and agonizing ride.

Even now, at the driveway of the skeleton residence, you can't help but feel scared. As if the car would appear again if you step out the safety of your car. You don't even want to think what kind of creep would follow you like that.

…

Maybe it's best not to think about it.

No.

You are NOT going to think about it.

You are not going to think about Mrs. Carmody and Madame Mia's cryptic warning.

You are not going to think about some creepy stalker.

You are going to have fun today with the Skeletons who'd invited you to their home.

Yes, that's what you are going to do!

He looked over on the busy highway, he couldn't see your little green car anymore. He wasn't upset though. It's not like he needed to follow you, he already knew you were going to see those damn skeleton monsters. He didn't mean to scare you…. He just wanted to see you again.

But…

Those….

Those….

Damnable….

MONSTERS!

What make them so goddamn _special_?! They didn't have what you had with him!

He loved you! He loved you so goddamn much! Why couldn't you see that?!

He can protect you. He can love you. He can give you the life you once had.

He… just… wants to make you…. Happy.

 _EVEN IF THAT MEANS HE PUT A COLLAR AROUND YOUR NECK, CHAIN YOU, AND STUFF YOU IN A FISH TANK FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!_

 _AND YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE HIM! NO, HE WOULD KILL YOU IN SO MANY WAYS IF YOU EVEN THINK OF LEAVING HIM!_

…..

…..

…

There's no problem.

No problem at all.

Soon you will learn leaving him was the worst mistake of your life.

Oh, how he wanted to go into that skeleton house and kill every, last one of those monsters. He would enjoy it, and he would make it last too. See them dust away beneath his feet, seeing your fearful eyes as he scoops you up and takes you away. He knew you would probably fight him, but he was always the strong one. Even since you and he were kids, he was always the strongest.

And he….

He couldn't live without you. You were always… so…. Special to him. More than you can possibly know.

In more ways than one.

He turned into an exit, hopefully to make a circle and get back on track towards the monster's house. Maybe get one last glimpse of you….

His phone rang in his front pocket and he groaned in frustration. He dug through his pocket until he grabbed his phone. He didn't need to check the screen to know who was calling.

"What?!" he shouted, he heard several taunting 'tsk'

"Well…. that's a bit rude don't you think?" This man's voice was eerily soft yet smooth, firm yet condescending. He didn't like this man not one bit, but if partnering with this creep meant he got to have you…. Then it'll be worth it.

"Sorry, just having an off day, Boss man."

"Does that off day include stalking _her_ again?" The Man's voice sounded disappointed, almost stern like a Father chastising his son. He froze, at times like these he swears the Man is the one following him. "How did you-"

The man laughs, "I know you all too well, boy. But you must cease this and stop stalking the poor girl…. At least for now. The plan hasn't come into motion yet."

He sighed, he hated waiting. "Well…. what do you want me to do, _Boss_?" He growled.

"Ah, ah, ah, boy. Patience is a virtue as they say, do not worry. Once we are set…. Things will be right again. You will get what you want as well as I. Just as long as you do what I say, understand?" He was silence for a moment, it was a good enough answer for the Man.

"Good. Remember the plan now and don't screw this up…. Unless you want to stop this deal now…. And I can have the girl to myself." The Man's voice was callous and crude, the boy couldn't help but shiver. But he still said, "Sure thing, Boss."

After a few minutes (which felt like hours to you) you left the car and walked up the empty driveway to the door. You almost forgot how large this door was when you took Red home. Maybe it was for Papyrus, Stretch, and Edge since they are the tallest out of six.

You were about to knock but it suddenly swung open to not one but two overly enthusiastic skeletons. Covered, from head to toe, with what looks like tomato sauce and…. Taco sauce. Behind them, you can see black smoke filling the house. You felt a small amount of panic, you thought the house was on fire, but the two smiling skeletons didn't seem bothered.

"TINY HUMAN!"

"HUMAN Y/N!"

They shouted excitably, but you were still worried. You smelled something burning, "Is everything alright? Why is there so much smoke?"

Papyrus and Blue looked at each other together gleefully before Papyrus begin "OH, DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! SINCE YOU WERE COMING TO OUR LOVELY HOUSE AGAIN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"AND I, THE MAGIFICENT BLUEBERRY, HAVE DECIDED…."

"TO MAKE YOU DINNER!"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE SO!"

"WITH OUR CALINARY SKILLS WE DECIDED TO EXPERIMENT!"

"AND WITH OUR CREATIVE MINDS WE CREATED!"

"FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TACOS! They shouted together as Papyrus pulled a plate from behind his back.

….

You had no idea what to say…. Or think. When you eyed the plate before you. The taco shell was burnt, inside and out, with charred meat and covered in an ungodly amount of tomato sauce and... glitter? It looked really unappetizing, but…. The looks on their faces, Paps with glee and Blue with those little stars in his eyes.

You couldn't bring yourself to say no to them or leave them disappointed.

"Those…. Look really great you guys!" You gave them a thumbs up, "Let's go enjoy them!" Papyrus "NYEH HEH HEH-ed" while Blueberry "MWEH HEH HEH HEH-ed" as they both pulled you inside the smoky house.

As you entered the house, the black smoke wafted through the kitchen across of the way of the living room. The kitchen was amazingly big. If the kitchen appliances weren't covered in spaghetti sauce and taco seasoning, you would have been at amazed how fancy they were. The walls were blue and white with a small window in front of the sink with a nice view. This fancy kitchen would beat your old kitchen any day. It was adjoined to a dining room with a nice dinning table with a small chandelier hanging over the table. On the other side of the dining room there was a small little bar. Complete with tall chairs, dark brown bar tables, a huge cabinet that contains what looks like glasses, bottles, and… condiments.

For some reason you weren't surprised.

Blue and Paps escort you towards the dining room where two skeletons were siting around the table with empty plates in front of them. You thought they were waiting for the "friendship spaghetti tacos."

"BROTHER! STRETCH!" Papyrus exclaims happily.

"HAVE YOU FINISH OUR SPECIAL CREATIONS ALREADY!" Blue asked excitedly.

"of course, you know how your cooking always goes _right through me."_ You tried to stifle your giggles as Papyrus groaned in frustration and annoyance. "SANS! NOT IN THIS HOUSE!"

"hey now," Stretch began, holding up his hands, then he shrugs "no need to be _upsetti._ we always _taco 'bout_ how your food is to _die for_ , and _bigoli,_ no one can outmatch your awesome skills." You tried to contain your giggles, thankfully it wasn't heard by Blue's and Papyrus' loud groans of frustration.

"THAT IS IT!" Blueberry stomped his boots, "ONE MORE PUN AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE SPAGHETTI TACOS FOR YOU, PAP- STRETCH!" Blue stuttered. Huh, Blue seem to do that a lot you've notice. And it's not just Blue.

"aw, come on guys," Sans leaned into his chair, shoving his hands into his jacket, " _Udon't_ need to be like that. i would never _relish_ the thought of not enjoying your spaghetti tacos ever again."

Papyrus looked like he was about to shout at Sans again, but he paused for a moment, "ASIDE FROM YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS, YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALONG WITH THE MAGIFIENT BLUEBERRY CANNOT STAND BY AND WATCH OUR BROTHERS NOT ENJOY OUR CULINARY CREATION. THAT IS MOST UNTHINKABLE!"

Then suddenly Papyrus gasped loudly, "OH TINY HUMAN! WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TACOS!" You cringed a little as Papyrus set a plate down between Sans and Stretch. Oh yeah, the tacos.

Blueberry pushed you towards the table and you sat down between the two skeletons as you eyed the food before you. It may look unappetizing, but it might not be too bad you thought. It's probably like Coleslaw; at a glance, it looks unappealing but it still tastes good. You picked up one of the burnt tacos, slimy spaghetti noodles and glitter fell onto the plate.

You took a bit out of the taco.

Nope, you were wrong.

You had no way to describe what you were eating right now. Your face reflexively scrunched up. The meat was charred but it was still raw cold in the middle, but it was soggy from the noodles. The noodles were…. How can something but undercooked and overcooked?! They were hard, but also slimy and cold. And the glitter gave it a rough texture on your tongue as it went down your throat. You gag a little before you manage a weak smile, "It's very…. unique! I-I love it so much!"

Blue and Paps smiled with glee, "R-REALLY, HUMAN?!" Blue asked before Papyrus steps in. "OF COURSE, THE TINY HUMAN LOVES IT! NO ONE IS GREAT IN THE ART OF TACO AND SPAGHETTI MAKING AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE MAGIFIENT BLUEBERRY!" Papyrus pounded his chest proudly and confidently.

"YOU ARE RIGHT AS ALWAYS, PAPYRUS! HUMAN Y/N, ENJOY ANOTHER BITE! PLEASE!" Blueberry asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

You cringed a little inside, you were about to open your mouth with an excuse that (you hoped) wouldn't hurt their feelings but Sans spoke up instead, "hey, why don't you guys get the puzzles ready for y/n. i'm pretty sure she's _on the edge_ of excitement."

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted, rubbing his frontal bone, "EVEN SO…. MY BROTHER IS RIGHT. WITH ALL THIS EXCITEMENT, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE PUZZLES I HAVE PROMISED TO THE HUMAN!" He turns to you, "DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MAGIFIENT BLUEBERRY ARE MASTER OF PUZZLE MAKING! YOU WILL BE AMAZED WITH OUR PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS!"

You giggled a little, how can they not be adorable. The way they beam when they're praising themselves, the way their self-confidence always keeps them going. And the way Blue and Pap are together they are like little brothers.

"I can't wait to be amazed!" You smiled. There was a faint color upon Papyrus cheeks.

"NYEH HEH HEH! COME ALONG BLUEBERRY!" Papyrus grabbed Blueberry and hoisted him on his shoulder while Blueberry "MWEH HEH HEH HEH-ed" away. You heard a door open and closed, you assumed he used the back door.

You sat there for a few moments, thinking about the tacos that are…. not in front you? You looked down to see your plate empty and clean of any residue of the glittery tacos that left a horrid taste in your mouth. At first you were confused, you were about to ask questions to the skeletons, but a glass of ice water replace the clean plate in front of you. "don't worry, kiddo. red is on his way with some food from grillby." Sans grinned lazily, still leaning against the chair with his eyes closed. There was blue surrounding him, magic swirling around him like a blanket.

You saw the same thing with Red the other night.

It kind of reminds you of your Siren powers. Letting water dancing around you, on your skin, like something from a fairy tale. Sometimes you still find your powers unpredictable. Sometimes they act on their own, or sometimes when you are at a certain point with your own emotion, they tend to go off. Which now makes sense due to your recent discovery.

"Whoa! That's amazing. How did you do that?" You lean towards Sans, he opened one of his eyes (which was weird considering he didn't have eyelids)

"I _doughnut_ know what'cha mean, kid." he shrugged lazily.

"You know what I mean! Y-you made my plate disappeared! And the tacos too. How did you do it?"

"don't know what you mean, honey." Stretch spoke up as he pulled a sucker from his hoodie and placed it between his teeth, "all i've seen is you enjoying our bros special treat. and you were nice enough put the plate away too." He rolled the white stick between his bony fingers. You looked at the two skeletons, you weren't crazy. You know you weren't (well not completely). During your time spending time with monsters, you've learned they have their own unique magical abilities.

Grillby has mentioned that Sans and his brother have their own abilities although Sans isn't as flashy as Papyrus. Honestly, from what you have heard Sans mostly kept to himself with his magic. Grillby didn't know why either. And when you asked about the others, Grillby didn't know much except for Red and his…."unsavory" behavior when he's under the table.

Even so, you have thought about it for a while and you realized Sirens were a lot like Monsters. Sirens have their own magical abilities like Monsters, and from what Mrs. Carmody had told before, a Siren's magic is a reflection of their Soul. You always wondered if Monsters are the same way. If they are the same as Sirens?

If they are, then why did Mia and Mrs. Carmody tried to warn you against the Skeletons and the Monsters?

None of it make any sense.

No. No. You didn't want to think about it. You just want to enjoy yourself.

"Last night, I saw Red did something too. He… teleported, I think. Can you do that as well?"

Sans and Stretch looked at each other than you and…. Shrug again. "we usually call that our 'shortcuts,'" Sans said, "no big deal, _tiba_ honest."

You perk up, "I think that's amazing. I mean, I've never seen magic like that. Even as a Sire-" You cut off midsentence and mentally scolded yourself. That's a no-no! A serious no-no! "As a Human, I mean, I've never seen such things before! Do you think you guys can show me?"

"careful there, sweetheart," a voice appeared in front of you and you looked up to see a skeleton with a golden tooth flash you a grin. "ya don't know whatcha askin'." He snapped his fingers; a large brown bag levitated above the table and dropped in the middle of the table. With another snap, the bag was gone but a pile of burgers and fingers appeared. "our magic is nothing special."

You couldn't help but scoff "Nothing special? That was awesome!" You exclaim. That seem to startle the skeletons, Stretch and Red was glowing bright orange and… well Red.

You were about to reach for a wrapped burger, the smell of Grillby's handmade burger was making your mouth water. Red leaned against the table, "ya' know, sweetheart…. if it's magic you like. I have some moves you might enjoy."

Huh? Oh, that's awful nice of him. You never thought that Red would show you magic. "Oh really? I bet you have some very nice moves."

Red seemed a bit startle, he was glowing a bit more. "o-oh? didn't know you were into that… sweetheart." He begun to sweat profusely.

"Of course! I find your magic very fascinating! It's very kind of you for offering to let me see your magic."

You heard Stretch and Sans stifle a laugh while Red turned even more Red. "s-sure… that's what I meant." He took a burger then started to eat it silently as he shrugs into his jacket.

You then dig into your own burger, letting the taste of the meat and cheese dance around your taste buds. You were about to drink the water Sans has given you, but you almost forgot one important thing. "Um, do you guys have any straws?"

The three skeletons stared at you, "I like drinking from straws." You quickly added. Stretch went digging into his pockets until he pulled out a wrapped straw. You gave him a weird look before you took it and gave him a thank you before you freed the straw and dipped it into your water.

"i've never seen a human drink water like that." Stretch stared at you, like he was studying you. It made you uneasy.

"I always drink water like this. I've never liked it getting on my skin." The three stared at you some more, "I'm weird like that."

A silence falls on the dining room, it made you feel very uncomfortable. Like you were being investigated by the police; and you were the prime suspect.

"So!" You spoke up, hoping to break the silence. "Where's the Edgelord? I haven't seen him. He's not hiding from me, is he?"

"oh no, since he heard that you're coming over for puzzles with baby blue and papyrus, he insisted that he would, and i quote, 'show the human what true mastery of puzzle making really looks like.' or something like that."

"I shudder to know what he means." Large thumping footprints came closer towards the back of the kitchen.

Red chuckles, "you're going to find out, sweetheart."

The backdoor slammed open. 


	6. Chapter 6

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter 6: Puzzles and Horror

The sun was low this evening. The smell of burning, rotting meat mix with booze and vomit was very unpleasant. There was trash amongst trash on the sidewalk and the remains of plants that had died from the hands of drunks and protestors. The boy always hated this side of town. He had probably been here….once. With you. All those years ago.

When this side of town was beautiful.

(Just like you).

When you and he were just stupid kids.

When the world was just simple and there were no monsters.

When things were just…. Normal.

But it wasn't your fault. He knew that now. It wasn't your fault and he was an idiot for blaming you. He was an idiot for betraying you.

Betraying your trust.

But he was going to make this right.

He was going to make you his again.

One way or another.

It wouldn't matter if you still hated him. He wants you. And he'll keep you.

 _It won't matter if he gagged and bound you; or locked you away and made sure you would never see the light of day again. Because you will need him and only him._

 _He loves you._

 _He cares about you._

Honestly, in the right mind, he would come up to you and beg for your forgiveness. He knows you. He knows you have a good heart, but how can you forgive someone who broke your heart?

Simple.

You can't.

And how can you get someone back after all the things they have done to you?

Easy.

Make sure she will forgive you one way or another.

 _And rip anyone's heart out in the process and make them swallow it._

…

It's only sensible, after all.

He would do anything to get you back, even if that means being partners with an old Hugo Strange looking creep then so be it. The boy doesn't know why, but there was something off about the Boss man. There was something about you that interests him so. Maybe it was your…. Other side.

Well if that was the case.

He's not the only one.

The boy stood outside a rundown cheap bar, the kind that sells a watered-down version of beer for five dollars. He didn't like it here, there were eyes staring at him. Like he was an outsider. But mostly they might think he was a monster supporter; they were not welcome here. This part of town maybe small but there were no monsters here. For some reason, monsters avoid this place like the plague.

Which made it all the better.

Those…. Freaks of nature do not belong here. Or in New Ebott. Or on this Earth. Especially not near you.

But as of late, you seem to have choosy company.

But that will change.

The boy waited until he saw three familiar individuals. Their horrid smell made his eyes water; he didn't like this. Not by a long shot, but if he had any chance to have you again then he would have to. Even if their stench threatened his vision.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." The three men grumbled and groaned, having drank too much it seems. "May I have a moment of your time? I have a proposal you might want to hear."

All three perked their heads up in interest.

Yeah, the plan is going smoothly.

You walked through a small forested area alongside a large skeleton in a heavy black leather jacket with an Iron Maiden shirt. It wasn't cold out here, but you had wondered if the skeletons DID feel the cold? Sans, Stretch, and Red wear jackets. Though it might just be a fashion thing. (And you did see Sans pulling out small ketchup packets out of his coat.)

Anyway, you were eating with the Skeleton brothers and it was nice…. Until Edgelord here rushed through the back door and literally demanded you to follow him.

You did, reluctantly.

As you followed him, he begun to monologue about how HIS puzzles are the most dangerous creations and you shall not return.

You thought he might be joking, but then again this is the same monster who almost wacked you with a bone spear when you first met. Plus, his angry demeanor felt like something that shouldn't be ignored.

But right now, you were surprised how the skeleton's backyard is connected to a lush forest, with a dirt path that stretched as far as your eyes can see. The wind against your skin felt wonderful and it was like you were back in the Ocean again. 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME HUMAN?!"

And it was ruined.

You let out a small chuckle, "Um, sorry, I was just…. admiring how very detailed you are." It was a lie of course. Honestly, you stopped listening to him carry on about "DEATH TRAPS" and "PUZZLE MASTER" after you got distracted by your mesmerizing surroundings.

Edgelord eyed you for a moment, "I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU HUMAN! NEVER THE LESS! I WILL START OVER! WE STILL HAVE A WALK AHEAD OF US! AND SINCE YOU LOVE HEARING ABOUT PUZZLES, I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL EDUCATE YOU." He pushed forward, with you following behind him as best you can while trying to stifle your sigh.

Being over seven feet tall must have its perks but it doesn't help the short people trying to follow; one of his strides was like three of yours.

Edge continued his monologue about the puzzles you were about to do, but right now you didn't think about _his_ puzzles. You were kind of focused on the puzzle that _was_ Edgelord. There was something about him you couldn't put your finger on.

When you first met, he seemed more violent and aggressive then the other skeletons. Except for maybe Red. And there's no secret that he doesn't have a love for humans. The first night you met him he made it loud and clear. Literally.

Though you're a Siren. You don't consider yourself Human anymore, not since you were fifteen. It made you wonder if Edgelord would think differently of you if he found out. Maybe he'd stare at your legs until your tail sprouted out of nowhere.

The thought made you laugh a little.

And what Red said the other night still made you wonder about Edge.

Sure, he comes up as loud, obnoxious, rude, conceited. But other then that he couldn't be that bad…. Right?

Maybe you were staring at him for too long, he glared at you "WELL? IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, HUMAN!"

…..Never mind.

Why is he even here anyway? Did he try to rig the puzzle to blow up in your face? Or maybe he's just leading you into a trap where you fall into a pit of spikes? Or worse a pit of snakes like from Indiana Jones?

You shudder to think what the Edgelord has planned for you. Even though this puzzle was Papyrus' and Blue's idea, you were so sure that experiencing his "mastery" would mostly likely end with you in the hospital.

You followed the skeleton through path until the two of you entered what seemed to be the forest's clearing.

It was big and beautiful.

A nice shade of green with a hint of sunset peeking through the trees. By the trees there were yellow Buttercup flowers and light blue flowers you had not seen before. But they were beautiful none the less.

The whole scene was breathtaking…. Until Edgelord spoke up.

"WE HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED, HUMAN! ARE YOU READY… FOR THE MOST TERRIFYING, HORRENDOUS PUZZLES YOU HAVE EVER FACED?" You were about to open your mouth, but Edge cut you off while he posed most dramatically and somewhat…. menacingly.

"ONCE YOU START THESE PUZZLES, THERE IS NO GOING BACK! YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAY YOUR PRAYERS NOW, HUMAN! YOU MAY NOT SAY THEM EVER AGAIN!"

You felt a small shiver in your spine; you kind of hope that Edgelord is joking right now. If not it may be wise to turn around and never come back.

Ever again.

Maybe you did a face because Edge started to laugh at you then a loud voice erupted behind the laughing, scarred bonehead. "EDGE! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT THE HUMAN! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE'S ABOUT TO DO OUR PUZZLES!"

You look to see Papyrus giving Edge a disapproving look. Edge turned around and huffed, "YOU MEAN _MY_ PUZZLE? I WAS THE ONLY ONE WORKING ON IT WHILE YOU AND THE BLUE BABY WERE FEEDING THE HUMAN ABSOLUTE TRASH!"

" _TRASH?!_ OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TACOS IS THE GREATEST CREATION SINCE MY CREATION OF SPAGHETTI S'MORES!" Papyrus proclaimed proudly, while Edge scoffed in disgust. You couldn't help but think about two gram crackers stuff with marshmallows, chocolate, raw spaghetti noodles, and tomato sauce.

You cringed a little.

You hope he didn't see that.

You really like Papyrus and you don't want to hurt his feelings.

Though you don't want to try his spaghetti….

You silently prayed he wouldn't be making his "Spaghetti S'mores" anytime soon.

"OH PLEASE!" Edge barked, "IF ANYTHING, THE GREATEST CULINARY CREATION IS MY LASAGNA!" Edge can cook too? Huh, you wondered if Edge can cook well or-

"NONSENSE, MY EDGY FRIEND! MY MASTER CREATION OF SPAGHETTI IS ABSOLUTELY PURE GOODNESS! MY PROWESS IN THE KITCHEN IS PURE GENIUS! AND ALSO, YOU ALWAYS PUT GLASS AND VINEGAR IN YOUR LASAGNA."

Ah, never mind then.

It's very interesting how eerily similar Blue, Paps, and Edge are. With their loud demeanor and overly excited manner, they were definitely related. Even though aesthetically they seem like such opposites. Except for Blue and Papyrus that is.

"HOW DARE YOU!? IF ONE DIES FROM A SMALL PIECE OF GLASS THEN THEY ARE NOT WORTHY TO LIVE TO TASTE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PA- GRRR! EDGE'S MASTERFUL CREATION!" He huffs as he scowls. "BESIDES, EVERYONE KNOWS VINEGAR IS ESSENTIAL IN LASAGNA! SHOWS WHAT THOSE HUMANS ON THE FOOD NETWORK KNOW!"

….

….

….

You literally have no words.

You honestly do not know what to say.

Thankfully, you were saved by another loud voice. An adorable little blue monster walking out of the woods, holding ropes that lead back into the forest. "PAPYRUS! EDGY! CEASE THIS BICKERING! THERE IS NO NEED FOR PETTY COMPETITION! BOTH OF YOUR CREATIONS ARE GUENIUS! (BUT MY TACOS ARE FAR MORE SUPERIOR). BESIDES! WE ARE HERE TO SHOW Y/N OUR PUZZLES!"

Oh right! You almost forgot about the puzzles. Edge huffed and rolled his…eyelights while Papyrus bumped his frontal bone, "OH SWEET ASGORE, SILLY ME! FORGIVE US HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALMOST FORGOT WHY WE ARE HERE! YOU MUST THINK WE ARE TERRIBLE HOSTS."

Pap's eyes begun to glisten; the sight of it broke your heart, "Oh no, no, no! It's alright, Papyrus! Actually, I'm pretty excited to see this puzzle of yours."

That made Papyrus beam happily.

And that in turn put a smile on your face.

"ALRIGHT TINY HUMAN! FOLLOW ME!" You followed Papyrus but not before your eyes caught Edgelord giving you an angry eye…. socket full.

Honestly what is with him?! If he hated humans and doesn't want anything to do with you then why is he here?

You had a bad feeling in your gut.

You felt like he might be planning something.

Or maybe that paranoia from the drive over is still there somewhere?

( _BEGONE PARANOIA SATAN!)_

You shook it off. No paranoia. You're going to do puzzles now, and nothing will ruin your good time with the sweetheart skeletons…. And Edgelord.

You followed Papyrus until he was next to Blue, behind the entrance of another forest path.

Papyrus stood tall, gleaming with pride, "ARE YOU READY, TINY HUMAN?" You nodded excitedly, "FIRST!" Blue started, "YOU MUST FOLLOW THE PATH WHICH THIS ROPE WILL GUIDE YOU!" He handed you a hand full of rope, "AND AS YOU FOLLOW THE PATH YOU WILL COME ACROSS SOME CLUES FOR THE PUZZLES."

You looked at the rope nervously, but you nodded and said, "Anything else I should know before I go?"

"BETTER PRAY FOR YOUR LIFE, HUMAN!" Edge shouted. He stifled his laughter as you sighed and mentally rolled your eyes.

"EDGE!" Blue and Papyrus shouted in tandem.

You gripped the rope in your hand, "Alright! Let's do it!" Your voice was a little high in excitement.

"YES! YOU CAN DO IT HUMAN!" Blue and Papyrus both cheered you on while Edge grunted dismissively.

You passed both of the skeletons and began to follow the rope that lead towards the forest. After a while, the rope had led you towards a tree that was marked with a long and wide X.

The tree itself had the same rope encircled around it more than once in the midsection. But it wasn't the rope that interest you but what was tied on the tree. You came closer to see X's.

You pulled the X's from the rope; they were surprisingly well crafted. They were thin and wooden, and they fit in your hand as well.

You were about to follow the rope again, but it ended at the tree. You looked around, maybe there was some kind of clue somewhere.

Hmmm… all you had was the handmade X's.

So that must be the clue.

You looked around the forest one more time, and something caught your eye. Two trees leaning against each other, not so far from where you stand. The two cross each other like an….X.

You hold one of the X's up, a perfect match. "Huh…. Clever."

You walked towards the trees; on the way you came across a large flowing river in your way. You swore quietly to yourself; the river seems to more than a mile long.

No way you can walk around.

No way you can go across without growing a tail.

And there's definitely no way you can use your powers right now, especially if the brothers are watching you.

Hmmmm….

You quickly searched the ground and picked up a rock, bringing it close to your mouth. You breathe in and out a few times before summoning a frosty breath that covered the rock completely.

You threw the frost rock into the lake; after a brief second that frost expanded into a small pad in the middle of the flowing river.

You smile to yourself. you were glad you learned that trick ages ago or else you would be stuck here until nightfall.

It was during your first year as a Siren when your powers were developing. There was a lot of trial and error (as well as burns, rashes, and small scars here and there). You taught yourself as much as you could, and it was enough to control them, but they were still a mystery to you.

Hell, even your empath powers is still a surprise to you. Though deep inside you kind of, maybe sort of knew all this time?

Somehow?

…..

…..

Being a Siren is weird.

Back to the matter at hand.

You hopped onto the frost pad; you quickly balanced yourself. You were so glad that the pad is keeping itself together; normally it would melt quickly or tip over and you end up with the tail anyway.

Another hop and you were on dry land, dry and tail free.

You thank whoever and continued with the puzzle.

You stood in front of the X trees and found under the tree was a pouch that was tied between them. You were glad that it was near your height considering Papyrus and Edge were like three to four feet taller than you.

 _Maybe it was Blueberry who did this part_ , you ponder.

You open the pouch to find handmade wooden Circles.

Oh wait! Not Circles they're O's!

"Very clever!"

It was like the X's you found; well crafted and smooth. Whoever made this is amazing! You must remember to ask the Skelly bros later.

So, you have X's and O's.

As you dug in the pouch some more, you felt something hard and round in your hand.

It was a compass.

It wasn't like any compass you have seen before. It fit well in the palm of your hand, but there was no arrow or needle, nor did it show the points of direction. It was just a plain compass without its essentials.

You found it very weird.

Why would they give you a compass that is useless?

Is it part of the puzzle?

 _PING!_

"Whoa!" You exclaimed as the compass slightly buzzed in your hand. It was no longer plain white but a slight pinkish red.

It was no surprise what was the cause of this.

 _Magic._

It was amazing what those Skeletons can do!

Their magic reminded you of your own.

In a way Sirens are kind of like monsters.

Maybe.

You took the compass and held it up; it was still a shade of Red.

You turned it towards a dirt path in front of you and it turned a solid Blue. You followed that path before you, humming a Clint Eastwood song as you walked.

You always love that beat; it always plays in your head when you think about it. Plus, what 2-D, Russel, and Murdoc look like western style.

Or what the skeleton bros would look like western style too….

…

…

Wait….

Why are you thinking about that _now!?_

Back to the matter at hand. After a while of walking the dirt path you came across a large barrier.

The barrier itself was like the handcrafted X's and O's.

Tree branches were smoothed into bars and they were covered in vines and plants. But on the barrier is a large puzzle board that had two X's on the top and one O on the bottom.

You took the wooden X's and O's and looked at the puzzle broad.

This one was very simple.

You put the O in between the two X's.

And put the two X's between the O.

You heard a soft click in the distance and the barrier slowly began to rise; creating another path for you.

You didn't have to walk too far this time before you came across another puzzle. But this puzzle looked just like the X's and O's puzzle from before except it looked like they were just X's.

This puzzle was very interesting. You examine it from left to right. Large green X's filled your sight.

You decided to experiment with the first one in front of you. You carefully stepped on it and it turned into a bright blue O. You stepped on it again, a loud jolting sounds made you jump backward a bit farther then you would have liked.

Immediately it changed back to the green X.

"Ah! So that's how it works." You went back towards the puzzle; you took a step forward as the first green X became a blue O.

You moved onwards to continue the puzzle; so far so good.

The path of the puzzle was kind of narrow. There were so many twists and turns you had to maneuver; you manage to save yourself from falling a couple of times by using the small wooden fence to balance yourself.

And now all you need is a few more jumps to complete the puzzle.

You jumped onto the last X but instead of it turning into a Blue O you lost your footing and a trap door opened beneath you.

You fell into a deep hole and you landed with an "oof" on your stomach.

You rubbed your jaw as you pulled yourself up from the dirty bottom, you look up to see faint light disappearing into the night. "What the hell?" You muttered, a bit of disappointment mixed with a bit of confusion filled you.

Was this part of the puzzle? You had a feeling it wasn't supposed to be.

"Hello? Guys?! Anyone?!" you shouted. After what had seemed to be hours (it was only five minutes) you heard loud footsteps.

"Y/N!"

"TINY HUMAN?! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?"

You thank your lucky starfish, "I'm down here!"

Finally, they followed the sound of your voice to the trap you fell into. Their horrified and concerned faces peering down at you did nothing to ease your mind.

"HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!" Blue shouted as Papyrus got down on his knees and offered you his hand.

You were so glad for Papyrus' height.

You took his hand and allowed him to pull you up, using your free hand to find purchase on some lose grass and twigs to try and help yourself climb up out of the hole.

Papyrus then grabbed you by the hips and placed you on your feet behind him and Blue. You were amazed by Papyurs' strength (and slightly embarrassed with the growing warmth in your cheeks).

Shaking your head, you quickly brush off the dirt that was embedded on your pants and part of your shirt, "I was doing your puzzle here then I stepped onto the last X and this huge hole appeared, and I fell in! Is this part of the puzzle?"

You tried not to sound hurt or disappointed, but you were failing miserably. Both Blue and Papyrus' faces fell. You were about to open your mouth when suddenly a loud and obnoxious laughter erupted behind you.

"NYHEH HEH HEH HEH! HUMAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!

You turn to see the Edgelord was wiping tears, red tears from the corner of his eyesockets (how is he able to do that? Magic probably). You felt your cheeks burning again, but it was for a different reason.

"It was you?!"

Edge continued to roar with laughter, apparently, finding your misery entertaining. "EDGE! WE SAID YOU CAN MODIFY THE PUZZLE! NOT RIG IT INTO A TRAP! THAT IS VERY DISHONORABLE…. AND VERY MEAN!" Blue shouted.

Edge rolled his red eyes and groaned, "WHAT ARE WE? FIVE? WHAT IS DISHONORABLE IS WHAT YOU TWO MORONS DID WITH THIS SO-CALLED PUZZLE!" He pointed at the puzzle behind you. "IT ISN'T A PUZZLE WITHOUT A FEW NET TRAPS AND A SPIKE PITS!"

If that's Edge way of doing puzzle you would rather do Blue's and Papyrus'.

"HUMAN PLEASE FORGIVE EDGE'S BEHAVIOR, HE CAN BE A BIT…. ABRASIVE AT TIMES." You could feel Edge's stare burning a hole in Papyrus back. You shook your head.

"There's no need to apologize, Papyrus. I'm…. sure, Edge has his reasons."

Besides being a narcissist sadist.

That seemed to give Edge pause, but he still gave you an unnecessary loud scoff. You rolled your eyes and mentally sighed.

Seriously? What is with this guy!

"STILL!" Blue shouted, startling you a little; you're not use to their loud and booming voice, "YOU COULD HAVE HURT THE HUMAN!"

"WELL THEN IT WOULD BE THE HUMAN'S FAULT FOR BEING SO FRAILE AND WEAK!" Edge spat, and again, you mentally sighed. You were pretty sure he's doing this to agitate you or something.

And what about what Red said last night; about "protecting the things he like?." Red didn't lie to you, did he?

Blue pulled you out of your thoughts, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?" You nodded, besides falling on your face and your clothes getting covered in dirt and a bruise forming on your jaw, you were fine. Surprisingly.

You didn't want to let Edge ruin the good time you were haing with the skeletons, and if you were being honest, this is the most fun you had in well…. years.

Since your best friend joined the U.S Army and left the country, and your…. boyfriend (EX-boyfriend) is MIA (and you honestly want it to keep it that way). After that you spent most of your time either hiding away from the world, listening to Mrs. Carmody's stories about Sirens, or exploring the Ocean floor.

When the monsters came to the surface things changed. For a long time, you always felt like an outcast, but being around Monsters felt right, like you really belong.

Being here felt right too.

You were starting to feel something weird in your chest but you suppressed it.

Nothing can ruin this moment; not even Mrs. Carmody and Mia's crappy meaningless warnings buzzing around your head.

"HUMAN?" Papyrus put his hand on your arm, his hard bones now against your covered skin. You flinched a little (you were so glad you brought your jacket with you otherwise you would have Papyrus' memories swirling around your head.)

You hope against hope Papyrus didn't notice.

"I-I'm fine, Papyrus. I guess all this excitement wore me down a bit." You weren't lying, you WERE tired. Between everything that happened today, you were ready to be lazy right now.

Papyrus gleamed happily and seeing him smile made your Soul soar, "OF COURSE HUMAN! IT IS GETTING DARK, WE'D BEST HEAD HOME NOW."

Oh!

You hadn't notice it. The sunset was slowly fading away, leaving a mix of yellow, orange, and beautiful peach color colliding together.

Won't be long until night falls.

Thank goodness, it's not a full moon tonight…

A sudden rush hits you when Blueberry hooks your arm with his in a sort of gentleman-like gesture.

(Again, thank god for the jacket.)

"ALLOW ME TO ESCORT YOU, HUMAN! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" Blue smiled happily; his cheeks were slightly glowing a bright light blue.

It must be his magic.

You wondered what else they can do with their magic.

You couldn't help but smile back at Blue.

Can he be any more adorable?

You heard a noticeably (not to mention annoyingly) loud scoff behind you with a loud crunching noise following. Papyrus was humming a catchy song that had a lovely tune along with it.

It was like this for about ten minutes until the four of you arrived at the back of the house, entering from the back into the kitchen.

The smell of butter popcorn hit you full force with a hint of chocolate in the air.

You entered the kitchen to see two skeletons, "heya bro," Sans gave a lazy wave as he leaned against the counter, "back so soon? Did ya have fun?"

"HELLO BROTHER! WE INDEED HAD SO MUCH FUN! Y/N SOLVE EACH OF OUR PUZZLES WITHOUT ANY HELP!" Papyrus was beaming.

Suddenly Blue let go of you and stepped in, "NOT UNTIL THE HUMAN FELL INTO A PIT!"

Stretch raised a bone brow. "a pit? how did you fall into a pit."

Blue pointed at Edge, "EDGE MESSED WITH OUR PUZZLES AND POOR Y/N WAS HURT!"

"I wasn't hurt!" You interjected, maybe a bit too loudly, "It was nothing really." Honestly, you want to be mad, but it wasn't going to solve any problems. Blue, however, frowned when you said that.

"BUT-"

"YOU HEARD THE HUMAN! NOW STOP SNIVELING LIKE A BABY AND MOVE ON ALREADY!"

Ok, whoa! That was bit far.

Blue began to tear up, it broke your heart to see this small cinnamon roll so sad.

If you had half a mind you would give this infuriating ass a piece of your mind and force him to apologize to Blue.

(Maybe leave a parting gift of frozen fishes in his bed).

Before you could open your mouth, you caught Stretch giving Edge a dark look, a _very_ dark look.

His tiny eyelights has disappears leaving, a small spark of Orange lit up from his left socket.

He looked like he was about to lose it on Edge, but Edge didn't seem to be moved by this. He then said through his teeth, "we'll talk about this later, _edge."_

Edge huffed and puffed and left the kitchen, "WHATEVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" When he left the kitchen, he was still shouting, "AND WHEN I WAKE UP THE HUMAN BETTER BE GONE!"

There was a sudden slam of a door, and then a small silence.

Stretch lifted his brother up and gave him a big hug, "you ok, bro?" Blue nodded, you swore you heard little sobs. "hey, don't worry bro, you're still the coolest of the cool. " That seemed to cheer him up a bit, "let's go upstairs and i'll read you your favorite bedtime story." Blue nodded and smiled as Stretch disappeared before your eyes.

Whoa!

"why don't you make yourself comfortable, kiddo. c'mon paps, it's time for sleep." Papyrus nodded as he followed Sans out of the room.

"GOODNIGHT TINY HUMAN! I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!"

You waved back, "Goodnight, Papyrus!" After a few minutes you walked into the dark living room. There was another skeleton, the T.V light glowing at the figure. He was ruffling through a box that you guessed was where they keep their movies, but it was almost pitch black. "Can you even see?" You said abruptly.

That caused Red to jumped and let out a small "GAH" sending the movies flying out of the box.

Needless to say, that kind of made you giggle a bit.

"geez, sweetheart, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" You didn't mean too, but you guess this is payback for the other night.

"Skeletons don't have hearts, do they?"

" _metaphorically_ , sweetheart. just give me a warning next time will ya?" Red went back into digging through the box, you went to sit next to him before you took your dirty shoes off by the large leather couch.

You sat next to Red, looking over his shoulder to see what the skeletons had in store. You could barely see the titles on the movie cases it was so dark. "Seriously though, how can you see? It's almost pitch black in here."

"in the underground there was not much sunlight, sweetheart. so, we monsters had to adapt. call it our magical defense mechanism; which is a good thing too. saved my boney ass more than once."

"How so?"

"from where i'm from monsters tend to attack you where you least expect it. heh, cowardly i know, but it was the way of our world and no one questioned it."

"You make it sound like the Underground was a warzone or something.

"guess you can say that. it wasn't a nice place, i'll tell ya that much. kindness didn't exist there, it was…."

Red stopped mid-sentence, but he didn't need to finish it.

 _Killed or be killed._

 _Why is that so eerily familiar?_

You suddenly felt sick to your stomach.

Subject!

Change the subject!

"So! What kinds of movies you got here?" Red waved his hand and the main light turned on. And from what you could see from their collection, the skeletons seem to enjoy the classics.

Nightmare on Elm Street.

Halloween.

Friday the Thirteenth.

Carrie.

The Thing.

And many other classics and many recent ones too.

But there was one that caught your eye.

"No! WAY!" you grabbed the case out of the box.

"You guys got Suspiria!"

And not the crappy 2018 copy but the original!

" 's a favorite of yours sweetheart?"

You shook your head. "I've never seen it but I heard a lot of good things about this movie. Plus, I've never seen a Foreign film before. So, this will be a very good experience."

Red chuckled, "don't think you would enjoy it, sweetheart, it's probably a bit too _bloody_ for you to handle."

You rolled your eyes and scoff, "Hey, I'm a big girl I can handle it."

Red chuckled some more, "we'll see about that, sweetheart."

After Stretch and Sans put their brothers to bed, they brought in the popcorn along with hot chocolate in skeleton themed mugs. (You thought that was funny and adorable). Stretch brought a couple of blankets and pillows, and covered all four of you.

(You were glad you had pants and your jacket on, you didn't want to end this night dramatically.)

Then Red put in the movie.

And Red wasn't kidding, this movie was downright bloody.

It wasn't like Saw-bloody, but it was bloody on a certain creepy kind of level.

Like the scene where a girl's heart was shown after it was literally stabbed opened.

A piece of large glass slashed across another girl's face after witnessing her friend's death.

And now a man's dog was ripping his master's throat out, which caused you shriek a little before burying your face into your hands. You heard Red chuckle behind you,

"what's wrong, big girl? too much for ya?"

"Shut up! I was scared!" You shouted back while your face was still buried into hands. You could basically feel Red's eyelights rolling.

"of course, sweetheart."

You heard a few more screams from the movie, you pressed your face harder. You then felt a hand on your back, making you yelped loudly. Well, not loud enough to wake Sans who's sleeping on the other side on ridiculously huge couch.

"D-don't touch me!"

You turn to see Stretch; who seemed a bit hesitant and hurt. You suddenly felt bad.

You swear you were an idiot!

"S-sorry, t-this movie is really scary." That or your new powers made you a bit paranoid.

Stretch then put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you to his chest as he shrugs, "eh, don't worry about it, honey. but don't worry i'll protect you from the evil witches." That was…. Somewhat sweet. You honestly suspected he would be angry. Guess he's the kind of guy who just goes with the flow.

As you went back to the movie, you saw Red huffing and puffing like Edge does when he's angry. You didn't know why, but you just went back to watching the movie.

Then suddenly you heard a small sound.

It sounded like….music.

Not from the movie but somewhere close.

It was close to your ear.

You then slowly laid your head against Stretch's chest…..

There it was.

It sounded like music.

It was low but it sounded loud in your ear.

It was…. magical.

It was beautiful.

It made your Soul dance in your chest.

You wondered if was because of your powers or Stretch's magic.

With the beautiful music, close to your ear and a long boney finger stroking your hair, it lulled you into a deep sleep.

However, you dreamed of a fire swallowing you whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Skeletons and A Siren

Chapter 7: All It Takes is One Bad Day

It was a beautiful night.

The moon was high, and the stars were out, but you…. You weren't looking at the dark sky.

You were hiding.

Again.

Out in your dingy on the quiet ocean under the starry night.

It wasn't your choice.

You couldn't handle it anymore.

All the hurting, and the heartache, and the crying and how _HE_ didn't want to let go.

How can you even move on?! How can you even live your life when she is no longer a part of it?!

You wanted to move on, you wanted to be strong. For her. Because you knew that is what she wanted.

But how?

With all the arguments, the ignorance, the neglect, and the obsession it was becoming too much. Somedays you just wanted to hide away from the world. Somedays you just wanted to run away. Sometimes you felt like you didn't know what to do half the time.

Even if you're hiding right now, it was nice to be out in the water. It held so many memories for you, so many happy memories you never wanted to let go.

Plus, the soft sounds of the waves and the smell of the water was slowly luring you to sleep, it was like being rocked back and forth like a mother with her newborn baby on her bosom.

Your heavy eyes were slowly closing, until you felt a soft _thump_ from the bottom of your dingy. At first you shrugged it off, there was always big fish out here that swam too close to the surface. But suddenly you felt another _thump_ and this time it was more forceful. It caused your small rowboat to rock a bit.

You quickly sat up; you were so sure it wasn't sharks. There weren't a lot in these parts; you looked over the surface of the water. You thought you would see nothing but the dark blue water reflecting the light of the moon.

But there was something in the water.

Something that was glowing.

And in the distance, you swore you heard singing.

You couldn't make out the words, but it was beautiful.

So beautiful.

The glow started to brighten even more, and you felt a sudden urge to touch it. Suddenly your hand was already halfway to the water, slowly your hand broke the ripple of the water.

As you reached deeper, you were suddenly grabbed by hard, white slimy hand.

Your heavy eyes shot open and with a gasp, you found yourself on the couch with a blanket covering you. You let out a soft groan and rubbed your eyes. The sunlight seeping through the blinds of the quiet house, blinding you in the process.

You let out a heavy sigh as you hid your face in your hands.

That dream….

(More like a nightmare.)

It was a constant reminder about the most horrifying change of your life.

You hadn't had this nightmare for a while now, but it seemed like the past never goes away. No matter how much you tried to put it behind you.

You tried to stretch your legs a bit, but you felt something hard and boney on your feet. You looked down on the couch and there was Red with _your_ _legs_ on HIS LAP. Sleeping up-side with one hand on your foot and the other on your shin.

He wasn't holding you tightly, he seemed very gentle. Even though he looked like he wasn't the type.

You couldn't help it, but he looked so…. different like this. His expression was relaxed and there was a soft grin on his face with a faint glow on his cheeks.

It was…. Actually, a nice change of scenery.

To wake up with company again. With people you can talk to again.

You looked around to see there was no one else. Stretch and Sans weren't around the living room, but you smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

And you also heard quiet chattering.

You slowly and carefully pulled your legs from Red's lap, lucky that his grip on you wasn't tight. You took the blanket and draped it over the sleeping skeletons. He started to mumble a little before he continued his snoring.

You couldn't help but smile, it was…. Really nice to wake up to someone again.

Wait didn't you just said that already?

You rubbed your arms before letting out a sad sigh, you were alone for so long. You forgot what it was like to not be alone.

Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad. Just hanging out with the skeletons, being friends, having company again.

But of course, it wouldn't last forever; your Siren side always finds a way to screw things up.

It always does.

You softly smack yourself with both your hand on your cheeks and shook your head, _No no no! Don't start this morning gloomy. Just like last night, just forget about this fishy business and enjoy yourself for once. I think you deserve to be selfish just this once._

You went to the kitchen and the smell of eggs and bacon made you drool a little. There you found Stretch over the stove and Sans sitting on the counter downing a bottle of ketchup. No matter the time of day you always see Sans with ketchup.

He quickly spotted you, giving you his easy going grin "hey looks who's up. g'morning, kid." Stretch turned around, in his usual hoodie but it was draped over with an apron that came just above his knees. It was a bright orange color with white words that cause you to stifle a laugh and you felt your cheeks burning a bit.

It reads: _May I Suggest The Sausage? (with an arrow pointing down)._

"morning, honey. hope yer hungry." 

You nodded, "Starving!"

Stretch pulled out a plate for you and put the food on it. "sleep well honey? you passed out during the movie last night," Stretch said as he gave you the plate.

You took it and gave him a "thank you".

You remember you were watching a movie with the skeletons, but you also vaguely remember… hearing music.

Huh.

Weird.

You shrugged, "Well with your brother's puzzles, and Edge's…. 'kindness'" You set the plate on the counter and quote and unquote your fingers, "it was an exciting day."

You took the plate and hopped on the counter next to Sans, "my bro was happy yesterday. it took me awhile to put him to bed. i think it made him happy to find someone who likes his puzzles." Sans took a swig of his ketchup, "heh. isn't he the coolest?"

You nodded, "He's such a sweetheart. Him and Blue, I mean." You took a bite off the eggs, they melted in your mouth, "Hmmm! This is so good! I didn't know you can cook, Stretch."

Stretch leaned against the wall and shrugged, "who do you think did all the cooking and stuff whilst blue was a babybones?"

You took another bite, "But how come you guys let Paps and Blue cook even though their cooking's a bit…. Unsavory?" You tried to find the right word. Stretch and Sans looked at each other before turning back to you, "well," Stretch started, "it's kinda hard to say no to them."

"can _you_ say no to papyrus and blueberry?" Sans asked.

Without a second thought, you shrugged and shook your head, "I guess not."

Then an amusing grin came across Stretch's face, "what about edge? i'm sure you have some…. interesting thoughts about him." Ah, that's the million-dollar question.

You thought about it for a little bit while picking at your bacon with your fork. Yeah, the Edgelord is a very…. colorful character….

A complete jerk, you mean.

But under all that there was something about him you couldn't put your finger on.

"If I'm being honest…. Edge is… a jerk." You finally said, Sans and Stretch looked at you surprisingly, "I mean, he's rude, egotistical, crude, self-conceited, condescending, and just plain mean." You only knew the Skeleton for a few days and you already have a list about him, but there was something else.

"I mean I could go on, and, this might sound weird, but something about him is kind of curious. Like there's a part of him that is putting up that front to hide his vulnerability," since feeling Red's emotion you always had this feeling about his brother, "to hide this part of him…. To not showing any weakness. Like he's protecting himself." You muttered.

You looked up to see Sans and Papyrus staring blankly at you and you felt your cheeks grow hot. "I mean that's my opinion anyway. I'll bet you guys have more…. Colorful thoughts about him, considering you have to deal with him night and day."

And somehow, on cue, you heard loud stomping down the stairs and heading your way but not before you heard angry shouting, "SA- RED! WHY ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING?!" And a soft thump.

Again, you couldn't help but feel badly for Red.

The stomping continued until a large darkly dressed Skeleton came into view; you couldn't help but notice he owns a lot of dark clothing. But somehow it works for him.

He looked over the kitchen until his eyesockets landed on you, then rolled his eyelights and sighed in disgust, "AS IF MY MORNING COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE, YOU'RE STILL HERE, AND EATING OUR FOOD. WONDERFUL."

"Well a good morning to you too, sunshine." You muttered into a piece of bacon close to your lips as

Edge looked at you with such annoyance, "WHAT ARE YOU STILL EVEN DOING HERE?!" He looked down at your plate, "AND WHAT IS THAT GARBAGE YOU ARE EATING?!"

"Um… Bacon and Eggs?" Something that is editable to eat, you wanted to say.

"BACON AND- STRETCH!" He shouted, causing you to wince, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE SOMETHING SO LOW AND SIMPLY AS BACON AND EGGS! SHE COULD BE ENJOYING THE TASTE OF MY GREAT LASAGNA!"

Or, if Edge is like Blue and what Papyrus said before is true, about Edge putting glass in his food, you would probably be in the hospital getting your stomach pumped.

Stretch just shruged lazily, "didn't want to ruin your beauty sleep," he said nonchalantly with a grin, "besides, i thought you said you felt disdain for the human trying any of your…. 'culinary mastery'?"

That seemed to stop the Edgelord a bit, "ERM… YES! MY MASTERY OF THE CULINARY ARTS IS FOR THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY LIKE ME! THE HUMAN IS NOT WORTHY TO TASTE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE'S LASAGNA!"

He looked at you and gave you the smuggest looked you have ever seen, "WHAT SAY YOU, _HUMAN?"_

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" You said in a monotone, in a bit sarcastic way, "Not tasting your great Lasagna is like a year without having rain or sunshine."

Edge couldn't hear the sarcasm in your voice, and you were glad.

It was way too early for angry Skeleton to yell at you in your ear.

And it wasn't long before you heard more stomping coming down the stairs and an audible groan of annoyance reached your ears.

Poor Red.

Must not be a morning skeleton you guessed.

Seconds later, you see two more skeletons you were so happy to see. (You couldn't help but be a little annoyed at Edge for glaring at them with anger and disgusted). The gleam in their eyes was enough to brighten your SOUL and widen your smile.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus gleamed, "HELLO AND GOOD MORNING!" Paps shouted, you couldn't help but chuckle, "Morning Paps. Morning Blue."

Blue jumped excitedly and said, "YOU WOKE UP EARLY ENOUGH FOR MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST TACOS!" Paps shook his head disapprovingly, "NO, NO MY LITTLE BLUE FRIEND, BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI! IT'S MY TURN TO COOK BREAKFAST TODAY!"

Blue seems to frown at that, "AW, BUT PAPYRUS I WANTED TO COOK FOR THE HUMAN! SHE MIGHT ENJOY THE TASTE OF MY TACOS! IT'LL HAVE EXTRA GLITTER AND SYRUP AND EVERYTHING!" You suddenly feel like gagging into what's left of your bacon and eggs.

"SHE'S ALREADY EATEN YOU IDIOTS!" Edge growled at the excited Skeletons, "ASHTRAY MADE HER SOME FOOD! ONLY BECAUSE SHE IS TOO INTIMATED TO HAVE SOME REAL CULINARY MASTERY FROM THE BEST!" You rolled your eyes has you let out an already exhausted sigh, it's way too early for this.

Blue and Pap looked heart-broken though, it made your chest throb. _Awww those poor Cinnamon rolls._

"PAPY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! I WANTED TO COOK FOR THE HUMAN!" Blue whined, his eyes looked like he was about to cry. Stretch patted his head, "sorry bro, figured you were still tired from all the excitement from yesterday. nothing wrong with a little extra sleep."

Blue let out a groan, "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK PAPY! YOU ALWAYS SLEEP, YOU LAZY BONES!" Stretch just chuckled and say, "heh. that's right, bro." Blue still looked furious, so you jumped from the counter, "Sorry, Blue, but maybe next time I can have some of your breakfast tacos. Or maybe you and Papyrus can work together and…."

You immediately regretted saying that; now Blue had stars in his eyes and Papyrus was starting to gleam. "Y/N" Papyrus shouted, "THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA!" He clapped his hands together, and you swear you could see stars floating around him. "SINCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND BLUEBERRY CREATED OUR DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI AND YOU GAVE THEM SUCH LOVE," You felt queasiness settle in your stomach, you were glad you didn't throw up, but the threat is still there, "AH-HA! WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION, TINY HUMAN Y/N!"

You didn't realize you made a face at all, "AND WITH THAT! IT MOTIVATEs ME AND MY TINY BLUE FRIEND TO MAKE OUR NEW SOON TO BE CREATION! BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI AND TACOS!"

….

You definitely regretted saying anything.

You looked at Stretch and Sans, thinking they were going to give you death stares, but they just looked… entertained instead.

Maybe they find your mistake amusing.

Papyrus looked over at the angry Edge, looking annoyed as ever. His face was still scowling, it made you wondered if that was the only look, he has. "EVEN EDGE CAN HELP US, WON'T YOU EDGE?"

"NO." He said, firmly.

That didn't bother Papyrus at all. Blue stuck his tongue out at him but Edge dismissed it with the roll of his eyelights, "ALRIGHT! BUT YOU ARE MISSING OUT!"

Papyrus then turned to you, "HOW ABOUT YOU HUMAN! DO YOU WANT TO WATCH THE WORKS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS," Blue then jumped, and yelled, "AND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!"

God! You felt your heart melt all over again.

You were about to open your mouth, but a rough voice appeared that sounded very low and sleepy, "eh, how can a skeleton get any sleep around here with all this ruckus?" You turn to see Red, looking a bit worse for wear with noticeable bags under his eye sockets.

You can definitely confirm that he is not a morning kind of skeleton.

You waved at the tired skeleton, "Morning, Red. See you slept well." Red rolled his eyes, "oh, yeah, i slept like the _dead_ and let me tell you it's a skele- _ton_ of work." You giggled at the puns while Paps, Blue, and Edge groan in annoyance.

Strangely though, you didn't see Stretch or Sans react as much. They were silence.

You figured they like telling puns too.

Red grinned a little, he looked pleased that you laughed, "so, what did i miss?"

He walked up next to you but before you could say anything Papyrus beat you to it, "THE HUMAN GAVE ME AND BLUE A WONDERFUL IDEA OF A NEW BREAKFAST DISH! I ASKED IF SHE WOULD LIKE TO WATCH US COOK."

Blue suddenly jumped in, "AND NO ONE IS ELSE INVITED! ONLY HUMAN Y/N!" Everyone, including you, stared at him; he looked flustered. "B-BECAUSE HOW ELSE IS THE HUMAN GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON OUR MAGNIFICENCE IF EVERYONE IS _DISTRACTING_ THE HUMAN!"

Um… that was a bit random.

Edge open his big mouth, but you interrupted him instead, you didn't want his rude behavior to spoil his good morning, "Blue, that sounds amazing and I would love too, but I can't. I have to get home." Blue then frowned, "AWWW, BUT WHY? YOU'RE ALREADY HERE! W-WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN A-AND EVERYTHING!"

You couldn't help, but chuckle, "I would love to hang out with you guys, but I have someone at home waiting for me and-" This time Edge interrupted you, "WHAT?! LIKE A HUMAN MATE?!"

You rolled your eyes, and ignored him, "And she doesn't like being alone for long. But I promise, next time I come and visit I'll watch you guys cook and maybe I can help out too." Well…. Sorta. You weren't exactly much of a cook; your skills are limited to microwavable meals and takeout. But you didn't want to disappoint the skeletons.

Blue looked up to you, the stars back in his eyes, with a hopeful look "Y-YOU PROMISE?" You looked at Paps, like Blue, he was hopeful too. "Of course! I enjoyed doing puzzles with you yesterday. You can say it _brighten_ my day." Paps and Blue groaned, but the other Skeletons (minus Edge) laugh and Red gave you a skelly thumps up.

"SANS! YOU HAVE RUINED THE HUMAN!"

As you went to leave, giving everyone a wave goodbye, (expect for Edge, he left out the back door with a huff), you went digging for your keys. You felt a foreign object in your back pocket.

It was the little compass from the puzzles you did yesterday. The glass was cracked, and it was missing a small piece. You then remember you fell through the trap Edge made for you. You were still steamed about that.

You had half a mind to leave something for Edge in exchange for a lovely time (namely turning his bed into a huge bedisicle. Though he would probably like that.) But sadly, you were supposed to be a Siren who needed to keep your powers under control. Even though your temper sometimes left you in a pickle at times.

You called Papyrus and he was there within a second and you showed him the broken compass. You were a bit sad by the loss, you came to like it very much so, "Here's your compass back, I think it broke during the fall. I'm so sorry you probably worked hard on that…"

You thought Papyrus would be angry, but he only smiled, "WORRY NOT HUMAN! I ENJOY WORKING ON PUZZLES! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO TINKERING ON THEM AND FIXING WHATEVER EDGE HAS BROKEN DURING ONE OF HIS SHENANIGANS!"

His enthusiasm made you smile, "Your puzzles really are amazing! I hope I can see more soon." He then NYEH HEH HEHed as you walked to your car and left the driveway.

The drive back home was slow, and it started to get cloudy.

You didn't like when the sky would grow cloudy; its usual meant something bad was going to happen.

You weren't always such a superstition person, not before you became a Siren.

Not before….

…

…

….

You just weren't before.

When traffic finally let up, you went through the familiar neighborhood, but something was… different.

Something was wrong.

You saw, from the distance, black smoke entering the atmosphere.

You felt your heart skip a beat when you saw where the black smoke lead to.

You suddenly couldn't breathe, "N-no!"

You saw your house, surround by firemen and your neighbors, was destroyed. You didn't recognize it, not anymore. The roof was gone, and the walls were covered with black charred marks. Evidence of a fire, it made your body freeze.

But not for long, especially when you knew someone was in that house.

You jumped out of your car and ran franticly towards the burnt house. You felt tears streamigns down your cheeks as a mantra ran through your head, _"Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok. Please PLEASE be ok!"_

As you ran closer to the horror, a tall fireman push against you gently, "Ma'am please stand back, this area is still dangerous-"

You didn't listen, you pushed past the fireman and made it to the front yard. Franticly looking around for any trace, "BETSY!" You shouted, heart pounding against your rib cage, tears pouring down your face, "BETSY! HERE GIRL!" You whistled, but still nothing happened.

Your heart was pounding and your legs were turning into Jell-O.

"BETSY COME HERE! ….Please!" Nothing.

You fell onto your knees, your tears becoming thicker as you whispered, "Not you too. God, not her too. Please!"

You suddenly heard a bark from the distance, you look over to your right, you saw a big red and white blob coming your way.

You felt your heart take a leap.

Your tears were still falling as your big St. Bernard friend came into your arms.

She licked your cheek as you hugged and kissed her, her furry body shaking against yours.

You never felt more relived in your entire life.

You were so happy right now.

But….

You looked over at your burnt down Sanctuary.

Your home.

What happened?

How did this happen?

….

What were you going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter 8: Feelings that are not mine

You felt yourself in a blank space for the first time in your life.

After discovering your house was destroyed in a fire, you and Betsy search through the wreckage. You two search and search for hours.

Nothing survived the fire.

You sadly and silently mourn when you and Betsy came out empty handed (save for her favorite chew toy, it must have been in the back yard).

You then talked to the police, for what good that did and now….

You had no idea what to do.

You had nowhere to go.

At first you thought maybe going back to the Skeleton's house, but you quickly decided against that. You didn't want to force your problems on them. But you had to find someplace really quick as a sound of thunder was coming your way.

The only thought you have in your head right now was Grillby.

He was always kind to you, maybe he can let you can stay in the bar for a few hours, just until you can find a motel in your price range.

After trying to get Betsy in the car (she wasn't big fan of being in the same vehicle), you were back into the awful traffic. Thankful this time it didn't take as long, but of course there was a downside.

When you arrived at Grillby's about twenty minutes later, it seems like your bad luck has followed you today.

Grillby was closed.

And there was a note on the door that said, "We are closed for today due to a family emergency." You were a disappointed but wondered if it's about Fuku. You met Fuku a couple a weeks after starting working for Grillby's. She was such a cute girl and so very bright (no pun intended).

You hope she was alright.

But sadly, it left you at the front of Grillby's locked door.

And to add more to your misery, the rain that threaten to fall earlier, has finally came down. Now it trapped you between Grillby's front door and having to grow a tail in the middle of the clear parking lot.

Thank God, Grillby installed awning a few months ago.

But now you're stuck.

You pulled out your cell phone, but just your luck, it was dead.

You are really stuck now.

The feeling of dread and helplessness sunk inside your SOUL.

Like it was bringing you back into the dark place you were once in before; you hated that place.

You didn't want to go back.

You thought about going to Mrs. Carmody's, but there's a lot of things that were wrong with that plan. For starters she wouldn't have a phone charger and second she probably would chastise you if she finds out you were with the Skeletons.

Plus, after that small argument the other day, you didn't want to deal with her cryptic bullshit anymore.

Which brings you back to square one.

You started to shake as gently winds brush against your skin, but it wasn't the wind or the cold starting to set in, it was fear.

You were scared.

You were alone.

There was no one out there looking for you and for that you are alone. It seems like no matter what faith just wanted you to suffer. Like you were being punished for existing.

The feeling of the cold air was slowly luring you to sleep, you hug Betsy as she started to whimper at the passing lightning strike.

You shushed her as you pet her fur, "It's ok, Bees. We'll be fine. We'll figure it out, we always do right?" She whines as she laid on her belly, you then put your head against her back as your tears falls in her fur.

" _We'll be fine, right?"_ You thought to yourself as you close your eyes.

At that moment you thought about the Skeletons.

Of Blue and Papyrus and their loving enthusiasm.

Sans with his puns.

Stretch with his charms.

Edge being…. Well Edge.

And Red…. With his humor and the lightness in his SOUL.

You wished they were here right now.

Red POV

The house was a bit bleak after you left.

Of course, before they met you, their isolated lives were already bleak enough. Having you here…. It was nice. You were…. Very much different from the other asshole humans he had to deal with.

You were… kind, sweet, a bit strange, and not bad looking if red say so himself.

He had to admit, despite you being human, he was surprisingly comfortable around you, you were easy to talk, and how easily you got along with little baby blue and big baby was stupidly annoying. Considering how those two idiots are too friendly for their own good.

Red couldn't help but be a bit jealous.

…

Ok, he was very much jealous.

After waking up from the worse hangover he had experience, vanilla boy told him about how a human went out of her way to bring him home and offered to entertain the overly excited idiots. Red couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

He knew those babies were trying to get attention from yet another damn human, and this human was probably after charity from "saving" red's boney ass from some fight with a weak ass monsters (he still don't remember what happened from the night before besides his chest feeling a bit tingly and a somewhat distance sad cry).

Red wasn't in the mood to play nanny or was in the mood to entertain a human either.

But, of course, the ashtray and vanilla boy "nicely" (forcingly) asked to come with in so he can keep an eye on Edge. Which was surprising considering humans weren't his favorite subject, Red figured the human must of gave him a good impression.

That didn't mean that he wasn't happy about it.

Meaning Red was _definitely_ going to hear about it later.

After a long heated debate (the two overly excited idiots were arguing about going to some dumb circus), we finally got into the car and went to Grillby. It was strange that a human would work so willingly in an establishment full of monsters, must be that desperate for money.

Waiting for you felt like forever and Red was irate as it is, especially with his head still feeling the hangover from the night before. He was irritated at the loud babies and talking to the ashtray didn't help much either, but smoking helps somewhat.

When you finally came and called on them, he wasn't prepared.

He wasn't prepared… to see…. How…. Beautiful you were.

Well not just beautiful outside, but the way you talked.

The way you carried yourself, it was a bit sluggish but with a kindness behind it.

Red couldn't help himself when looked at your SOUL.

And… it wasn't what Red expected.

(Y/n):

LV: 1

EXP: 0

HP: 20/20

" _Why does it still hurt so bad?"_

Your LOVE and EXECUTION POINTS were low, not what he was used too back in his Underground, but what was unexpected was the call of sorrow from your SOUL and you were hiding it behind a smile.

Red was surprised how you were so… comfortable around the skeletons, most humans would run away to MT. Embott by now, though considering you works around Monsters all day. Yet, you did no such thing.

She didn't run away when somehow that conning bitch knew about his…. Unpleasant past. Well she covered the gruesome parts not the whole truth, but you didn't push it.

He was grateful for that.

After the night ended it was a bit embarrassing to say he couldn't wait to see you again.

And for once since being stuck here, he was grateful for those two idiots childish endeavor to make more friends.

He was more then just happy when he saw you again, sadly he wasn't able to hang with you since Boss was so DETERMINE to outwit the girl.

He'd still should of warn you about Boss' sabotage with baby blue's and fake paps' puzzle.

But he wanted to let his bro have his fun and maybe the human would learn that boss always means business when it comes to puzzles.

Good thing this is not their universe or else you wouldn't survive the boss' puzzle traps.

(Somehow that thought made Red sad).

When it finally got dark, Red was actually kinda glad that you were talking to him, asking all kinds of questions. Relaxing around him, you didn't flinch in fear like he was use too.

You were happy.

And that made Red content.

It even made him more content when you fell asleep during the movie.

Your legs were kinda intertwine with his. Even though your pants were covering your skin, he can still feel your warmth.

Even though the ashtray had the privilege to hold you as you fell asleep on him (it really didn't help when ashtray was rubbing in when he strokes your arm and hair), Red just took second best.

He can still feel the warmth on his boney hands, the way your legs jerk as you slept, and the way you wiggle your toes when he finds a sensitive spot.

It was adorable.

Now the large house that was their hide-away hole seems quiet and bleak.

Same old shit, different day.

He figured he could play some Mortal Kombat with Sans and Blue, get his mind off of you for a bit. And besides, he had to get back at that little asshole, baby blue, for beating his high score on Pac-Man.

He was about to call vanilla boy and blueberry when suddenly he felt something in his chest.

It was small so he didn't mind it.

"hey vanilla! blue boy! get off your lazy coccidias and let's try to kill each other on screen!" Red shouted.

It didn't take long before vanilla boy short-cut onto the couch with that stupid grin of his, "eh, why not. it's not like i have a skele- _ton_ of things to do." His other self-laugh at his own joke, Red couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

He fucking hated it.

"just shut up and get the crybaby. we have a score to settle." Red snaps his fingers, two controllers from the mostly worn out xbox to the skeletons, "we may have to start without him," vanilla boy said as he shrugs, "ever since y/n left he locked himself in his room working on puzzles. he won't come out even stretch tried to lure him out with the cookie tacos and that doesn't help much."

Red couldn't help but rolls his eyelights, he swears up and down that the crybaby goes into a tantrum when nothing goes his way.

And they complain that boss was brattish.

Red pushed the power-up button, "he needs to get over it. life is full of disappointment and just because nothing goes his way doesn't mean he needs to be a crybaby about it. it's just how it is."

Red could feel Sans' glare at his skull, but he doesn't care, "hey, mind what you say about blue," as picked Scorpion for the first round, "he's a little different then you and me, he sees things differently. honestly, i think he and paps are aching for a friend right now."

"I hear a but coming," Red moved his controller to the character Sub-Zone soon after their first fight begins. With a heavy sigh vanilla said, "but just not with humans especially this human. there is something odd about her. then again papyrus seems to enjoy being with this human…. and this is the first time in a long time i see 'em really happy."

As they talk and play, Red tried to outwit his counter-part with special moves, but like always he can predict his moves as Red can predict his upcoming puns to weigh him down, "whoa, red, you surely know how to make the _moves_ on me, heh."

"oh shut up, vanilla boy." He growls.

After a while Red decided to speak up, "well if it makes vanilla paps happy then why not let him see her? or maybe why not try to get to know the human a bit? i saw the way you looked at her this morning, i never seen ya so relaxed around a human before."

That seems to make Sans tense up, which was good since that got Red a hit. He felt a smug grin creeping up his face, "well… that's different. i just wanted to keep an _eyesocket_ on her…. for papyrus' sake."

Red rolled his eyelights, "whatever ya say, vanilla boy."

After a while, Red felt his grin widen as he saw his opponent's health on its last bar, "oh I got ya now you blue bastard."

Suddenly Sans just shrugs as his character jumped on red's and slice him in half that his body was fell into two.

Red's character has died.

Sans was victorious.

"geeeeeeeeeet dunked, red." Sans said in a singalong voice.

Red couldn't help but let out a low, violent growl as he got into Sans' face, "come the fuck on ya stupid-"

Sans hold up his hands up, like he is surrendering, "hey hey calm down, red, it's just a game. there's no reason to cry over it."

"what are you talking about I ain't-" he stopped, he felt something warm and wet running down his cheeks, he wiped it with his phalanges and saw his magic spill from his fingers. That strange feeling from before came back only this time it felt like a sharp pain in chest, in his SOUL.

Sans then turned from _humerus_ to concern, "whoa, you ok there red?"

"i-i don't know… i feel…. weird." Suddenly that pain was slowly throbbing into something he had not felt in a long time: dread, hopelessness, sadness, scared.

It was strange because the emotions he was feeling wasn't his own, but he was feeling them.

Sans was talking to him, but his voice was drowned with the sounds of a crying.

A woman crying.

Asking for help.

Pleading for help.

And she was calling for him.

For him and the skeletons.

Suddenly Red felt an urge to go to Grillby's.

"red! hey!" Sans shook Red, he was startled as he felt his nonexistence stomach turned.

 _What the fuck was that?!_

Whatever that feeling was suddenly passed, but he still felt that urge to go to Grillby's.

"you ok there, red? You blacked out for a minute," red didn't know what just happened, but for some reason it was familiar, like it was calling from inside his SOUL.

It made him want to shudder, but it makes him feel sad for some reason.

Red rubbed his eyesockets, "i'm fine, i'm fine don't fuss over me." Red pulled out his phone and checked the time while soft footsteps come down the stairs and let out a sigh, "well blue isn't coming down anytime soon-"

"do you know if grillby's is open or not?" Red interrupted Stretch, Sans suddenly looks confused, but he answered him anyway, "i don't think so. grills said his daughter came down with something. why?"

Red didn't answer right away, but he was definitely in deep thought, something he only does whenever his scientific curiosity sparks. He would dance around with his thoughts all day, but whatever this urge he was feeling, it felt like it was tugging at his SOUL.

"we have to go…. right now." Red said as he fixed his heavy jacket, Sans and Stretch looked at him confusingly.

"why?" Stretch spoke up, "red, what is going on?" Sans asked, red just shook his head and said, "i don't know why exactly, but it's just important, alright? can we go now?!"

Sans and Stretch knew from the sound of his voice he was getting impatient, whatever was happening was really important to him. They knew that red shouldn't wander around by himself especially with all this anti-monster thing going around.

They reluctantly agreed and all three of them short-cut to Grllby's.

When they arrived, they felt something was amiss.

They'd meant to short-cut into the restaurant, but for some reason it was like they were pulled from the void itself to be at this exact location.

Things were just getting stranger and stranger.

They looked around as the rain from earlier as damped the empty parking lot, all seems find, but suddenly the skeleton heard barking at the front entrance of the monster establishment.

Not far from where they were standing, the skeletons saw a dog standing large and mighty while growling and barking, but the skeletons didn't look at the dog they were looking at the human behind the dog.

And that wasn't just any human.

The skeletons went to the human, but the dog stood its ground like a warrior.

Red was impressed, but he knew how to handle dogs like these.

He kneeled before the dog and gave him his hand, letting the dog smell it before Red sent a small dose of his magic to the dog's SOUL. Letting it sooth and calm the beast that was protecting its master.

Not before long, the dog sat down and licked Red's hand before Red was able to pet it.

"good doggo, yeah that's a good dog." Red pet and patted the dog before he was able to read the tag.

While Stretch and Sans was very impressed how he handled the dog without scaring it with his Gaster Blasters or his piercing bones. Red looked at them with a bone brow raised, "what? ya act like i've never been 'round dogs before."

They gave the smallest shrugs before they turned their attention to the motionless human.

Sans gave her a small tug, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was still breathing. Though she was shivering, and Sans didn't need skin to know that she was freezing out here, plus the smell of burning smoke was not a good sign.

Whatever happened to this girl was probably not a happy story.

Red looked at Sans, letting his phalanges linger on the girl's skin, Red didn't want to admit there was a bit of jealousy was filling his chest cavity.

You begin to moan a little before your eyes begin to flutter.

"G-guys… you're here?" Your voice was a bit hoarse, from what the skeletons can tell from your red eyes it was from crying or disuse.

You laugh a little, "It's funny…. I had a dream about you guys."

Before you said anything else, Red pushed the vanilla to the side and put an arm under your legs and one on your back, "come on, sweetheart, let's get ya warm up. Then maybe you can tell us what the hell happen to ya."

All you could do is nod while holding onto his heavy jacket.

While Red gave Stretch and Sans the most smug look he can muster.


	9. Chapter 9

Skeletons and a Siren

Chapter 9: Catch some light and it'll be alright

After the Skeletons found you in front of Grillby's, you noticed that it stopped raining heavily, but it still drizzled down from the grey thundering clouds. You still had your jacket, but it wasn't heavy enough.

You were about to ask one of the Skeletons for their jacket, but Red whispered "hold on," in your ear.

And hold on you did.

A flash of red and suddenly, you found yourself in a dark place.

A very dark place.

Endless darkness.

A Void?

Whatever this place is, it is…. Endless, dark, scary…. and fascinating.

You admired how Red was flying through this as he was encased with his magic that brightened the darkness, and you couldn't help but look at Stretch and Sans as they lazily follow suit; their magic glowed so brightly. Even Betsy was encased by blue magic, you couldn't help but be even more impressed by the Skeletons.

It's amazing.

…

…

Well, it was amazing until you felt a sharp pain in your chest.

A sudden ping of sharp pain emerges deeply in your chest, it was painful enough that it causes a groan to release from your lips and grab your chest as your life depends on it.

It hurts.

It really HURTS!

You tightly shut your eyes to keep the tears from falling; you didn't want the Skeletons to worry about you even more. Especially since they found you

It was like a thousand knives were digging into your chest.

The pain was too great and it was getting harder to breathe.

Your vision became unfocused.

You felt your stomach twisting and turning; you felt at any moment you were going to vomit.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone.

The pain was gone, but the tears still fell down your cold cheeks.

Your eyes were still closed as you felt your body shifted onto something plushy and comfortable.

"y/n," you heard Red say as he wiped your falling tears from your cheek with his hard boney finger, "sweetheart?" He sounded worried.

You slowly open your blurry eyes to see Sans, Stretch, and Red staring concern clear on their faces. "T-Thank you… thank you so much, guys…. I-I'm fine." You manage to say considering how sore your throat is.

Thankfully your best friend was here, Betsy looked a bit nauseous, but still herself as she laid her head on your lap.

"fine?" Stretch said, he quickly sat next to you and took the blanket off the sofa. He gently put the blanket around your shoulders as he continues, "no offense, honey, but you were asleep in front of grillby's and you were crying just now," Stretch reached out to you, and like Red, he wiped another tear going down your cheek (you quickly stifle a gasp when he touch your skin), "that doesn't define 'fine'."

You sighed a little as you tugged the blanket tightly around you.

You knew he was right; you weren't fine.

Far from it, actually.

But you didn't want to be a problem, not to them.

"I don't want to be a burden," you whispered.

Suddenly Sans was next to you, "a burden? kid, do you think we're that heartless? we wouldn't have asked if we weren't concerned."

After hearing that you felt like you were going to cry again, not in a bad way.

You felt a warm feeling in your chest, you don't even remember the last time you felt so… cared for.

With the three skeletons waiting so patiently for you to speak, you let out a small sigh before you began your story.

You told the patient skeletons about your house and why you were in front of Grillby's, crying.

Of course, you didn't tell them the whole truth, about why you weren't in your car when it started to rain.

Thankfully, you thought quickly on your feet.

You lied saying that you thought Grillby was coming back so you decided to stay.

You hope against hope that they at least believe that.

However, as you told your story you noticed that their eye lights were gone. Though Stretch's eye sockets were small you can still tell that his little lights were gone.

You started to have a bad feeling.

You asked if they were alright, they said they were fine, but you still felt an achy feeling in your chest.

"And that is when you guys came and found me." You finished as you looked up at your skeleton friends.

Maybe you shouldn't have said anything, now the skeletons were all silent with forced grins across their boney faces.

You were about to open your mouth to ask once more if they were alright, but Sans beat you to it.

"kiddo…. i'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"why didn't you call us, honey?" Stretch asked.

You shrugged a little before saying, "Well for starters my phone died," you wanted to stop there, but you kept going " And….I-I didn't want to bother you guys with my problems. You guys have already been so nice to me I just didn't want to be a burden to anyone-"

"sweetheart," Red interrupts you, "like sans says you are not a burden. if we didn't care we wouldn't have brought you back with us, yeah?"

You nodded and felt Betsy's head lay on your leg as you gently pet her head.

You were so thankful for the friends you had made.

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate it." You then felt Sans pat your back, "eh fuhgeddaboudit, kiddo. mi casa es su casa and all that."

You smiled and nodded.

Stretch then took your hand away from Red's and led you towards the kitchen, "come on, honey, let see if we can warm you up."

You were grateful for Stretch's offer, but you couldn't help but notice a smirk that formed across his skelly face as he turned to Red.

You noticed that they do that a lot to each other.

"Must be a Skeleton thing," you thought to yourself.

You followed Stretch into the kitchen and suddenly you felt a strange sensation in your chest and around your body.

You didn't know what that was, but it felt tingly and…. Familiar.

It felt… nice and safe… and maybe a little hurt.

You felt your feet levitated off the floor as you were gently sat down on the counter.

You turned to look at Red with a smug look; you guessed that was him.

He then sat next to you as Stretch pulled out a jar of brown powder from the cabinet and Sans pulled a jag of Milk, Ketchup, and Honey from the fridge with a snap of his fingers.

Blue magic covered the items and placed them next to Stretch and the stove.

You didn't know how, but you felt Sans' magic buzzing against your body, and it felt… weird, and very numbing against your skin.

But also felt… nice.

Your skeletal companies' conversation of choice mostly consisted of giving out terrible, almost hilarious, puns and jokes about… well, Skeletons.

"Why did the skeleton climb up the tree?" Red asked you as you playfully scratched, "Hmmm…. Why?"

"Because a dog was after his bones!"

You couldn't help but laugh.

You saw how Red and Sans grin widen each time you laugh; with a hint of color across their cheeks.

After a few more puns, Stretch brought you a large white mug with a picture of Skeleton and it said, "You can't Skele-run from my Skele-puns."

You giggled before you thanked him as you took the cup.

You looked to see a brown liquid inside the cup, it was hot chocolate you assume.

It was warm by touch, and you were very much grateful.

As you took a sip you noticed how rich and smooth it was. The taste itself was decadent and sweet.

You were about to open your mouth, but Stretch beat you to it, "i added a little honey. honey always make things sweeter." He finished with a wink.

You couldn't help but blush a bit.

For a while, the Skeletons continue to distract you with their conquest to make you laugh at their horrible jokes and puns, and before long you joined in.

"I wanted to tell a skeleton pun, but I don't think I have the guts for it." That seemed to stump them for a bit before they all burst out laughing.

Sans wiped a tear(?) from his eye sockets, "kid, heh, that was terrible."

"Terribly good, you mean?" You asked with a wink.

The skeleton men glanced at each other before Stretch said, "it's…. somewhere up there that's for sure."

You decided to take that as a compliment.

After a while of exchanging bad jokes and puns, laughing and enjoying each other company, you noticed Sans's face fell a bit. His expression turned serious and there was a bit of sweat forming above his boney brow. "hey… kid… i know you probably don't want to talk about it but," Sans looked away, uncomfortably, scratching his head and let out a sigh, "but do you know…. who might have done this? or at least have an idea?"

Ah…. The serious talk.

In all honesty, you were enjoying yourself so much you almost forgot about what happened this morning, and you very much did not want to talk about it.

You already told the police what happened.

Where you were, if you knew who would do this, or why they might have done what they did.

It was exhausting.

But you can tell all three of them were very concerned about you; maybe they believe talking about it would help.

It's not like they can find the guy who did it.

You shrugged a little before you spoke, "Well… I honestly don't know… I mean I guess the anti-monster group, but they haven't attacked Grillby's establishment since the police finally got involved after one protestor tried to flood his place, and this was about a week after I started working there."

You thought for a bit before continuing, "And if I remember correctly, the guy who did it is still in jail."

The Skeletons let out hums as they, too, think along with you.

But then suddenly an idea popped in your head along with an image of those three drunken grease bags who harassed and almost hurt Blueberry.

You had to hold back the feeling of nausea after remembering that image; you forgot how disgusting they were.

"Well…. There are these guys I ran into at the Circus… they were attacking Blueberry, but I made them stop and leave him alone."

Sans raised a boney brow, "stop them? how?"

That…. _That_ had you stumped.

You quietly scowled yourself as you gripped your cup.

How the hell are you going to explain that to them, _idiot!_

Maybe by…. Telling them the truth….

Pfff yeah like THAT will go well; they would either think you're crazy or maybe they will believe you…. and then sell you to a Seafood Market.

" _Oh, I actually have magical powers because I am a Siren! Oh, don't believe me splash some water me and you will see! Yep! I have a tail and gills! Awesome right?"_

Yeah… like that will end well.

Guess it time to use your human magic: lying.

"I….I told them I would call the police if they didn't leave Blue alone," …. That sounded lame, "They didn't take my bluff at first, but that was when a security guard came into view and they ran."

The last part was a lie, but you were glad it came to you so quickly.

Sans just hummed quickly while tapping his boney cheek, "did they say anything to you?"

You shook your head, "No they ran away, and one of them gave me a nasty glare before he left."

"do you remember what they looked like?" Stretch spoke up, you nodded to them as you describe the drunken humans.

Of course you remember them, they weren't hard to forget.

Especially their smell.

Some of the bile you had tried to hold back crept into your mouth.

Just remembering them made your stomach turn and your whole body shuddered; it seems like everyone is just after you.

You were still talking to Stretch and Sans about the three men but would glance at Red from time to time. He was being quiet… really, really quiet.

His eye lights were gone and you could tell he was grinding his teeth together.

You were a concern for him, you were about to ask if he was alright because he looked like he was ready to tear down the entire house, but suddenly the back door swings open.

It slammed against the wall; a precursor to the loud stomping coming into the kitchen, and of course, it was none other than the Edge lord himself…. Wearing a rather loose tank top that was low enough to see his ribs as well as his torn jeans covered in… car oil, grease, and sweat…?

It wasn't just his clothes, his face and arms were covered as well. His bright red gloves almost looked black they were dirtied. The whole aesthetic kind of worked with his scar across his eye socket.

You couldn't help but stare a bit as you felt your cheeks heating up.

He looked kind of…. hot.

Until his eye sockets spotted you, he opened his mouth, "WHAT IN ASGORE NAME IS THAT DOING HERE?!" You winced a bit, you forgot how loud he can be.

"Good to see you too, Starshine." You couldn't help but say sarcastically.

Edge ignored you and went straight to Red, whose eye light came back as well as his easy-going grin that displayed his golden tooth, he turned to Edge and said "sup, boss."

Edge huffed, "YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP", BROTHER! EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HUMAN IS STILL HERE…. WASTING THE ALREADY SMALL SPACE WE HAVE! AND WHY IS THERE A FOUR-LEGGED CREATURE HERE?!"

You let out a frustrated sigh.

You were about to explain what had happened even though you were already exhausted; thankfully Red and Sans did the explaining, but that didn't stop Edge from his shouting, "WELL IF THE HUMAN HAS PROBLEMS THEN WHY BOTHER US?! LOOKING FOR HANDOUTS PROBABLY! IF SHE CANNOT SURVIVE ON HER OWN THEN SHE IS NOT WORTHY OF OUR HELP! SHE SHOULD GO BACK FROM WHERE SHE HAS CAME!"

"Excuse me?!" you shouted, causing the Skeletons to jump.

You were so over this shit right now.

You slam down the Skeleton mug and jumped off the counter, "Ok, first off, what part of my house burning to the ground didn't you understand? Second I didn't even want to come here in the first place because I didn't want to be a burden on you guys!" You strode towards Edge and followed him until his back was against the wall, "And lastly, I get that you hate Humans, I get that! Humans are the worse. I know that because it was Humans that turned my home, my _childhood home_ , into burnt pieces of bacon because I enjoy being around Monsters and to them, that's unorthodox and demeaning. But I don't care!" That had him stumped, he tried to open his mouth, but he shut it closed.

"I already had a _shitty_ morning and all I ask is for a _FUCKING_ break! _Is that too much to ask in this shitty comedy show I call a life?!_ " You gritted your teeth together as your breathing became heavy and your heart was pounding against your chest. You clenched your fist tightly your knuckles turned white and your fingernails dug into your skin.

Everyone stood there silently as they stared at you with bewilderment.

You tried to even your breaths and trying to keep yourself from crying, but it was getting harder to breathe.

You don't remember the last time you were so…. angry.

Yes, you do indeed have a bit of a temper, though as years progressed you learned how to control it.

It has been a very long time… since you "blew up" in a fit of rage, and right now you felt about ten pounds lighter.

You don't remember why…. Oh, wait you do!

You felt something cold and tingling around your fingertips, you already knew what it was: frost.

Mrs. Carmody warned you about this when you two first met. She has mention that sometimes your powers react with your strongest emotion.

Like now.

Right now you are incredibly pissed.

And sometimes you tend to get very emotional when the time calls for it.

You willed yourself to calm down as you let a little bit of heat magic melt the frost away.

Right now you were silent as the Skeletons were still staring at you in silence, even Edge lord himself was speechless.

Which was…. Surprising.

You looked up at him and noticed a bit of… Violent-Reddish tint across his cheekbones. His scowl slowly turned into a frown as he was about to open his mouth until the front door opened and an excited familiar voice reached your ears, "ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL TRIP TO THE MONSTER MARKET! BROTHER AND FRIENDS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS RETURN!"

Despite your anger, you couldn't help but smile when Papyrus entered the Kitchen with his wide grin.

He dropped his plastic bag on the floor and immediately spotted you. You gave him a meek wave before he scooped you into his arms and gave you a big hug as he "NYEH HEH HEH-ed".

Papyrus set you down gently on the floor and began to ask you questions: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK ALREADY? NOT THAT I DO NOT MIND THAT YOU'RE BACK! YOU MUST REALLY WANT TO SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AGAIN! OH, IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE COMING, I WOULD HAVE MADE SOME SPAGHETTI!"

You were about to speak before Sans spoke up, "actually paps… can i talk to you in private," he gestured Papyrus to the living room.

"OH…? ALRIGHT, BROTHER!" Sans patted your shoulder and gave you a wink as he led Papyrus away.

Now you were alone… well almost alone.

Stretch was still against the wall with that long frown on his face whilst Red looked very much uncomfortable right now.

You don't blame him.

You are very much uncomfortable right now, but you knew you had to say…. _Something._

You were about to open your mouth when the back door opened and another familiar voice reached your ears, "PAPY? HAVE YOU SEEN MY JUNIOR JUMBLE CROSSWORD BOOK?! I WANTED TO USE IT FOR MY PUZZLE-" He cut himself off as he saw you, you can already tell his eyes turned to stars.

"Y-Y/N?"

You waved at Blueberry with a meek smile, "Hey Blueberr-"

Blueberry rush towards you and gave you a great big hug as he "MWEH HEH HEH HEH-ed".

You hugged him back, but you hold a bit tighter, "MWEH HEH! I MISSED YOU, HUMAN Y/N! I KNOW IT HAS ONLY BEEN A LITTLE WHILE BUT I HAVE MISSED YOU!"

You couldn't help, but chuckle a little, "I missed you too, blue."

Blue released you from the hug and quickly grabbed your hand and begin to bound like an excited kid, "OH, OH ARE YOU HERE FOR MORE PUZZLES? YOU'RE JUST IN LUCK I AM ABOUT DONE WITH A NEW MASTERPIECE! OH HELLO DOGGY!" You didn't notice Betsy was next to you, wagging her tail as Blueberry was patting and petting her.

You know Betsy loves attention from strangers. Well, as long she is not in her protective mode.

And it has been a while since she had attention from someone else who is not you.

Betsy jumped on Blue and you laughed at how Betsy was a bit taller than Blue himself. She started to lick his cheekbones, "OH HE SEEMS TO LIKE ME!" Blue chuckled.

"Betsy is a very friendly dog; she enjoys the attention." You said as you motioned her to get her off of Blue and sit down.

"betsy?" Stretch spoke up, "weird name for a dog."

You shrugged and said, "Well when I found her, I named her Besty as in best friend, but I was six and the vet didn't understand me, so the name kinda stuck."

Blue continued to pet Betsy, "WELL I THINK BETSY IS A MAGNIFICENT NAME! ALSO AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!"

You couldn't help but smile.

"BUT I MUST ASK, HUMAN Y/N," Blue gave you a curious look, "THOUGH I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU HERE ALONG WITH YOUR BIG, FURRY FRIEND HERE, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DISTRESSED? AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE SMOKE AND BURNT WOOD? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU, FRIEND?"

Are you that obvious?

Well, you were told you were an easy read.

Besides you probably look like a mess right now.

You hadn't showered in three days, plus you can still feel your dry tears on your cheeks.

You sighed; you were about to tell Blueberry what happened.

"HUMAN Y/N!"

Papyrus shouted as he rushes towards you with noticeable yellow tears(?) running down his cheekbones. He swooped you into his arms and gave you his usual skeleton hug, only this time it felt a bit… tender if not a bit tight.

"Wha-" You began, but Papyrus cut you off with what you assumed was loud, wet sobbing.

"SANS TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! I'M SO SORRY, TINY HUMAN, SO VERY SORRY! IT IS VERY TERRIBLE AND TRAGIC! HAVING YOUR HOME BURNT TO THE GROUND AND BEING HOMELESS!"

You let out a sigh, you know Papyrus means well, but way to go salt the wound there, buddy.

"WHAT?!" Blue shouted, "HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?!"

You were about to open your mouth, but Papyrus beat you to it.

"SANS EXPLAINED IT TO ME! I AM SO VERY SORRY THAT THE LIGHTNING AND THUNDER MADE YOU HOMELESS!"

Wait…. Did Sans alternate your story? Why?

Papyrus put you down and made a dramatic pose, "BUT FRET NOT, TINY HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU AS COMFORTABLE AS YOU PROCESS THIS HORRIBLE TRANSGRATION!" He put a hand on your shoulder and gave you the biggest grin he could muster whilst Blueberry wrapped his arms around yours, "DON'T FORGET THE MAGIFICIANT SANS IS ALSO HERE TO MAKE HUMAN Y/N BETTER AS WELL."

Along with an annoyed huff as you saw Edge rolled his eye sockets, you swore you heard, "UNLESS MONSTER…"

You couldn't help but notice how he said "monster."

You ignored it; you didn't have any energy to deal with the Edgelord.

Instead, you follow the overly excited skeletons to the living room where they sat you down on the couch. Blue fixed the blanket, making sure you were warm and comfortable as Papyrus took a case from the bookshelf, which contained various books and movie cases that had the letters M.T.T across the back in bold, next to the T.V stand.

"NEH HEH HEH HEH! HUMAN! YOU ARE IN FOR A TREAT! WHENEVER I'M SAD I PUT ON MY FAVORITE TV SHOW, METTATON!"

Mettaton? That robot monster celebrity? You have heard about him when you first started working for Grillby. You've been told that he does his own movies with just one cast member: him.

One time, when you were on break at Grillby's, the Horse Monster that always hangs around the broken Jukebox told you about Mettaton going into the music business and showed you his first album that was on his iPhone.

You had decided to give it a listen back then.

….

….

…

And to this day you still had no idea what you listened too.

His lyrics made no sense and the only beat to the song was him chanting his name over and over.

But Monsters seems to like him.

"OH THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE, HUMAN! YOU SEE METTATON IS A LOST PRINCESS FROM AFAR FAR AWAY UNDERGROUND KINGDOM!-"

And right now, the way Papyrus talked about Mettaton sounded like pure adoration. You get the sense that it's more than a fanboy admiring the celebrity.

Suddenly Blueberry huffed and stood up from the couch, "NO NO NO! YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! IT'S NAPSTATON THAT IS THE BEST! HE IS SO FUN AND LOUD! AND MUCH LIKE HIS MUSIC, HE IS SO CREATIVE THAT HE IS MAGNIFICENT, LIKE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" Blue bloom as he hugged himself with that cute wide grin growing across his face. "THAT IS WHAT WE SHOULD PUT ON TO CHEER THE HUMAN UP!" He walked over to the bookshelf and started to pull different DVD cases and throwing them onto the ground, "I KNOW THAT I HAVE SOME COPIES IN HERE SOMEWHERE." Blue muttered to himself.

"NO NO NO, MY LITTLE BLUE FRIEND," Papyrus placed a hand on Blue's shoulder to face him, "WHILE NAPSTATION MAY HAVE HIS QUIRKS, NOTHING BEATS A WONDER LIKE METTATON! WHEN THE HUMAN SEES THIS MASTERPIECE, SHE WILL NO LONGER BE SAD! SHE WILL FEEL WARM INSIDE LIKE I ALWAYS DO!"

"TRUE! NAPSTATION HAS HIS QUIRKS, BUT THAT MAKES HIM AS WONDERFUL AS YOURS TRULY! WE BOTH WANT THE HUMAN TO BE HAPPY AGAIN, BUT THE ONLY WAY THAT CAN BE ACCOMPLISHED IS BY WATCHING NAPSTATION AND HIS WONDERFUL STAGEPLAY WITH HIS RECORD PLAYER!"

Then the argument went right back to Papyrus as he continues to argue between Mettaton and Napstation, you feel like this just got turned into a one-sided argument.

You were about to open your mouth, but a voice suddenly appears beside you, "whoa there, guys. there's no need to argue," Sans said lazily as relaxed against the couch, "i mean poor y/n here doesn't know what to decide since they both sound so good, right kid?"

He winked at you before another voice came to be, "i agree y/n had a rough morning as it is maybe we shouldn't put much stress on her. especially the ordeal she had to experience." Stretch shrugs.

You didn't know what to say; you didn't even know what they were doing.

A sudden gasp between the two Skeletons, "BY ASGORE, BLUEBERRY THEY ARE RIGHT!"

Um…. What?

Blue rush you into a tight hug which Papyrus has joined in.

"WE ARE SO SORRY Y/N," Blueberry shouted, he looked up at you with teary eyes running down his cheeks, "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! WE ARE TERRIBLE HOST! MWEH!"

Oh!

"Oh, no! Guys you're not making me uncomfortable-" You tried to reassure them, but Papyrus cut you off with a loud sob, "NYOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE FORGIVE US! NYEH!"

You felt bad.

You want to make them feel better, but you didn't know what to do.

How to salvage this…?

What… what did you do before….?

Oh, wait!

You pat the skeleton's backs, "Hey guys, it's ok. It's ok! You didn't make me uncomfortable or anything." Blue and Papyrus slowly release you from their hug. The sight of tears falling from their cheeks made your chest hurt.

"WE DIDN'T?" Papyrus asked as he rubbed his sockets with his sweater sleeve.

You shook your head, "No, big guy!" You gave Blue and Papyrus your hand, "I can promise you guys I'm not mad. You see when I was young my….Mom," It still hurt to say her name, "she always sung to me whenever I was sad or lonely."

Blueberry suddenly perked up, "ARE…. WILL YOU SING FOR US, HUMAN Y/N?"

Before you can answer, Papyrus gave you almost a child-like "PLEASE?"

You just can't refuse them.

Before you can answer them, Sans spoke up in his usual lazy voice, "eh that sounds nice. maybe you can do a lullaby for me, kiddo? i could use a nap…"

Then Papyrus stood tall, "SANS! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR THE TINY HUMAN'S SONG!"

Sans shrugs, "of course i will, bro. i'll just lend back and listen with my eye sockets closed."

Papyrus then let out an annoyed shriek with a stomp of his foot, you couldn't help but laugh a little.

Such a strange brotherly love.

It just kind of warmed your heart and SOUL.

Papyrus turned you, "I APOLOGIZE, TINY HUMAN, SANS CAN BE SUCH A LAZYBONES. BUT THAT WON'T STOP YOU FROM SINGING TO US."

You smiled, "Of course not, Papyrus." Then you suddenly remembered you didn't have your car. It was still at Grillby's.

"Oh I have a song in mind, but I don't have my guitar with me-"

"you mean this old thing?" Red appeared behind you, with your worn-out guitar case in hand, you jumped a little; both startled and amazed with their magic.

He handed you the case as he took a seat next to you, "ya gotta be careful where ya put that thing, sweetheart, it rattled my bones when i tripped on that thing." You laugh a little which brought a grin to Red's face.

Sadly that ended quickly.

"SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THOSE INFURIATING PUNS?!" You turn to see Edge leaning against the entrance of the dining room with a blank stare.

But that blank stare didn't stop Red from fidgeting in his seat, "s-sorry about that boss."

Poor Red.

You couldn't help but looked back at Edge with your "go to hell" look.

Of course, it didn't faze him, he only rolled his eye sockets and stood there in silence.

You figured he was going to judge you and in all honesty, you didn't care. You just wanted to share your music with the skeletons monsters as they waited patiently for you.

You set your case down on the floor beside Betsy, who had taken up residence laying by your feet, and pulled out the aging instrument.

You always loved the feeling of the wood in your hands, feeling the memories and love that was hidden within this instrument.

Ah, the stories that it could tell.

You looked at your audience of Skeletons; Papyrus and Blueberry waited patiently with stars in their eyes as Betsy moved to cuddle in between them. Sans, Stretch, and Red were lying lazily on the couch with one closing his eyes, one lighting a cigarette, and the other just resting his eye sockets on you whilst the angry glared as if he was trying to bore a hole into your head.

You blushed a little at all the attention and asked, "So…. What song do you recommend?"

"ANYTHING THAT COMES FROM YOUR SOUL TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus said.

 _From the Soul?_

A sudden memory came to you from when you were just a young girl; you felt alone and sad until your ex-boyfriend sat in front of your open window with your Guitar in hand. He always knew ways to cheer you up, he always had a way to make you smile.

Too bad he turned out to be an asshole.

But that didn't stop your hands from strumming the notes.

That doesn't stop you from singing the beautiful lyrics.

 _Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_

 _Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you_

 _Returning nightmares only shadows_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

 _Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders_

 _The sirens inside you waiting to step forward_

 _Disturbing silence darkens your sight_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _The streets outside your window overflooded_

 _People staring they know you've been broken_

 _Repeatedly reminded by the looks on their faces_

 _Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

 _...for now._

You let out a deep sigh before looking at your audience.

Both Papyrus' and Blue's mouths were agape with stars decorating their eyes, and Red and Stretch gave you a bony thumb up whilst you hear Sans snoring away.

You didn't turn your head to Edge; he was probably just glaring at you, making that hole bigger.

"Y-Y/N"

"Y/N"

Blue and Papyrus said together, making you feel nervous about their reactions, "Y-yeah?"

Suddenly they were on you, giving you tight hugs as Betsy howled happily (and loudly).

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" "IT WAS ENCHANTING" "IT FELT LIKE MY EARS WERE IN HEAVEN IF I HAD EARS" "I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND (TORIAL FORGIVE ME) BETTER THEN NAPSTATION HIMSELF!" "IT WAS AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" "IT WAS MAGNIFICENT AS THE MAGNIFICENT S-BLUEBERRY!"

You hugged them both back and could feel a blush spreading across your cheeks.

Papyrus pulled back and clasp his boney hands together, "C-CAN YOU SING ANOTHER ONE P-PLEASE? IF IT IS NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK!"

Blueberry did the same only this time the stars in his eye sockets grew bigger, "PLEASE HUMAN Y/N."

You just can't say no to them.

"Of course!" You gleamed as you took your Guitar and begin another song.

Whilst Papyrus and Blue were mesmerized by your music, you didn't see Sans opening one of his sockets and gave Red and Stretch a look they both know so well.

His gears were turning in his head.

He was planning something.


End file.
